Breaking the Ice
by reimihara21
Summary: Riley just moved to Domino and at the request by her uncle is hired by Seto to be his assistant. As time goes by, their friendship grows. Will it go past frienship or will they just remain friends? SetoxOC, JoeyxOC, MokubaxOC and YugiXOC rating may change
1. Moving To Domino City

**Moving To Domino City Chap.1**

**A/N: Hi everyone, sorry I haven't been updating regularly I've been too lazy plus my journals with my other stories is a box D: I moved a few months ago woo lol. I suddenly had this story idea pop in my head so I decided to write lol :D I will try and post my other stories ASAP. I do not own Yugioh. I only own my characters, Riley, Kirin, Madison, Yunji and Ayleanne and others I will throw in here.**

Riley felt excited, moving to Domino due to her uncle making the arrangements for her to go to school there. Her mom kissed her cheek before she waved good bye with the tears flowing down. She looked out the window; she saw the beautiful city below. Her uncle had rented her a penthouse to stay. She loved her Uncle Yunji a lot. As the tires screeched, Riley sighed as she saw Japan. The magazines could not really capture the beauty of the country as one's eyes. She smiled as the plane slowed approaching the gate.

Walking to the baggage claim, she saw her Uncle Yunji waiting for her.

"Welcome to Japan." He said said excitedly. "How was your trip?" Yunji asked.

"It was pretty good."

"Ok, we are going to drop you off at your penthouse. Your things have already been arranged all you gotta do is just unpack."

"Heehee thanks a bunch uncle."

As they slid in the limo, Riley started feeling some jet lag. America and Japan are pretty far away from each other so crossing in a different time zone did feel kinda weird. She called her mom to let her know she arrived safely in Domino. They pulled up at the penthouse.

The penthouse looked really nice. Riley walked inside and was in awe of it. It wasn't the biggest but it was perfect just for her.

"I see you like it." Yunji laughed. "Rest up a bit before you go exploring ok. Wouldn't want anything happening to ya in that jet lag stage of yours. "

"You know the job offering I said to you before you came here? Well Mr. Kaiba already hired you to be his assistant."

"Oh sweet thanks uncle when do I start?"

"He said you can start next week since you do have jet lag."

"Oooh ok. Thanks uncle." Riley gave her a uncle a big hug. "I'll explore the city in a bit. Thanks for everything."

"No problem. Call me if there are any problems and I already have your schedule and uniform ready. Your supplies are on the table."

"Oh thanks a bunch. I'm so lucky to have you as the principal of Domino High."

"Yes, now I hope you don't get into trouble. Don't fight unless it's for defensive purposes alright."

"Yes uncle. Wakarimasu."

"Good, now rest up Riley, you've had a long flight." He left after giving her a big hug.

Riley smiled at the fact her uncle put her things in according to how she would've done it. She unpacked her accessories and looked around the penthouse. On the dining table, she came across a note.

_Riley,_

_I know you don't have a car yet and you already have a license, my friend already changed your things already and you have a Japanese license. Your car is parked in the garage and the keys and license are in the passenger side bin. Enjoy your stay here at Domino and stay out of trouble. _

_Uncle Yunji_

_PS: I got you a new cell phone since I know you're American phone won't really work here. I already put my number in just in case you need any help. Hope you enjoy your Yamaha. Look in the garage; I have a surprise for you. Yeah don't forget all your school stuff and I love you. _

Riley smiled; she loved her uncle a lot. It was still day time and she didn't want to miss out on the nice weather. After putting her clothes away in the appropriate drawers she pulled out a pair of white shorts and a yellow sleeveless shirt. Grabbing her hair tie, she put her hair in a ponytail, grabbed her pair of Flojos, and first went to the garage.

What greeted her made her squeal. A cute Yorkshire puppy stood in a box wagging its tail excitedly.

"Oh you're so adorable, what's your name."

She checked for the tag and it read "Yuki". "Aw Yuki you're so cute." In the corner, she saw that he already had food, water, toys and even two separate bowls for each. Smiling, she poured some puppy food for him, and gave him water. Yuki rushed over to the water. As he did so, Riley found another note on top of the box lid.

_Riley,_

_Hope you enjoy taking care of him, my friend gave him to me for free. The puppy was just born 2 weeks ago I'm sure you'll enjoy his company. I got the basics you need for him so no need to worry about it for a little while. Love you sweetie._

_Uncle Yunji_

She smiled at the cute puppy. After Yuki ate a bit, he ran up to her and started jumping. Riley petted him and decided that she would take him with her to explore the city.

Good thing her uncle was very organized for she found his leash next to a pack of peepee pads for potty training.

**Domino Park**

Yuki got very curious as they were journeying over to the park. He kept trying to fight Riley to say hi to the people passing by. Riley couldn't get over how adorable he was and carried him for a little bit. What caught her eye was a group of kids circling a raven haired boy.

Riley set Yuki down and Yuki started barking. The boys reverted their attention to Yuki and picked up fallen branches. Seeing as they were going to harm her puppy, Riley got in a fighting stance. Picking up her puppy, she glared at the boys. The stare was cold and icy which reminded the raven haired boy how scary his own brother could be. The boys ran away in fear while Riley gave a "that's right you better be running" look.

"Hey, you ok kid?" Riley walked over and Yuki leapt out of her arms to lick the face of the boy.

"Hey that tickles." He giggled. "Hi I am Mokuba, you have a really cute puppy what's his name?"

"Hi Mokuba, I'm Riley and this is my puppy Yuki." She smiled. "What was up with those guys picking on you?"

"Nothing really, it's all because of my big brother."

"Who's your brother?" Riley asked curiously.

"He runs the biggest company here, his name is Seto Kaiba."

"Oh I didn't know he had a little brother."

"What you know my brother?" Mokuba asked shocked.

"Only in name, I'm his new assistant."

"Oh so you're the girl he hired I see. Pleasure to meet you." He giggled.

"Same here." Riley noticed his jeans, well especially the knee was dirty. "Mokuba, let me have a look at your knees or a minute."

Mokuba lifted his pant legs and revealed a scrape on his right knee. "Here, can you watch Yuki for me while I clean your scrape a bit?"

"Sure." Riley rushed over to the water fountain, she found she had a handkerchief in her purse and soaked it with the water. She rushed back and gently placed it over his knee.

Mokuba hissed in pain. "It's ok don't worry. Yuki sat on Mokuba's arm and yawned. "So what are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Oh I'm waiting for Seto to pick me up."

"Oh I see, cool, mind if I wait with you?"

"You're not from here right?"

"Nope." She replied. "But I'd like a tour of the place if you don't mind well when you have time that is."

"Sure, no problem. Thanks a bunch for what you did for me."

"No problem." Riley tied her handkerchief on his knee. "Here, I'll lend this to you. Give it to me when you're done with it ok. This is so your knee doesn't get infected ok. "

In the distance, a black limo pulled up. This made Yuki start barking. "Yuki, it's ok." Riley giggled.

"Well there's my brother. Ooh, I'll introduce you to him."

"Oh it's ok Mokuba I have more exploring to do." The little boy dragged the brunette girl and she just sighed in defeat but didn't mind at all.

"Who's this?" the tall brunette said coldly.

"Hi, I'm Riley, Yunji's niece."

"Ah so you're my new assistant." He eyed her suspiciously.

Riley could tell that he felt suspicious of her. "Your brother is really nice for company." Yuki started barking at the CEO.

Seto wanted to say shut up to the puppy but didn't want to offend the girl.

"Yuki, yamete. He's not bad" she giggled. "So you must Seto Kaiba correct?" She could tell he didn't like handshakes much.

"Big brother she saved me from a bunch of bullies."

"It was nothing. Well you must be very busy so I'll take my leave."

"Look, I really hate owing favors, allow me to take you home." Riley looked at his icy blue eyes and saw hurt, and suffering in them.

"It's ok really, I want to have a feel for the city plus I wouldn't want Yuki to go in your car so it's ok maybe next time. Mokuba, don't forget to give my hanky back ok, that's my favorite one. Hmm, well if you really hate owing me a favor, why don't you have some fun with your brother for the rest of the day and take it easy from work and secondly give me back my handkerchief then I'll say we're even. That should be good enough?"

Seto was shocked. She didn't get scared off by his cold demeanor but instead she just treated him nicely and civil.

"How rude of me, this is my puppy Yuki by the way, Yuki this is Seto Kaiba now be nice." Seto held back a chuckle of how she was talking to the puppy.

Yuki sat down and wagged his tail in excitement. Riley figured he wouldn't get the hint he wanted to be petted and played with so she just picked him up.

"I'll see you all around soon and I'll see you next week Seto." Riley smiled.

Seto got shocked at her calling him by his first name and just grunted in a reply.

**Limo**

"She's awesome and super nice." Mokuba said to his brother excitedly.

Seto couldn't believe how nice the girl treated him. She barely knew him yet, she treated him like a normal person. He noticed the sparkle in her brown eyes and how she handled her puppy. It wasn't really harsh, but in a firm, nice tone.

"Seto?" Mokuba waved his hand at his brother. "Can we get some ice cream?"

Seto remembered what she had said for them to be even. _"Hmm, well if you really hate owing me a favor, why don't you have some fun with your brother for the rest of the day and take it easy from work and secondly give me back my handkerchief then I'll say we're even. That should be good enough?"_

"Sure." Seto smiled a little.

"You know I think Riley is right, you do need a break."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

"Hey Seto, can we eat our ice cream at home and play on my PS3?"

Remembering the favor that Riley asked of him, he just ruffled his little brother's hair and said yes. He felt oddly happy that Riley suggested spending time with his little brother.

**Riley and Yuki**

Yuki peed against a tree and wandered off sniffing everything. Riley couldn't help but smile at his curiosity. After he did his business, she walked around the city. She found great shopping places, and she found the arcade. Riley had a great feeling she was going to enjoy living in Domino.

Yuki started getting lazy; Riley could see he was hardly walking. Giggling, she carried her puppy on their journey home. First thing Riley did was set up the peepee pads all over the house since she knew Yuki wasn't probably potty trained and she'd train him to sit and lay down sometime this week. Her puppy lay down on the couch, his head resting on his paws. This made her smile, it felt like Yuki was her baby and she felt like a mother to him.

The flight made her feel tired as well. After taking a shower, brushing her teeth and changing into pajamas, she picked up her puppy and let him sleep on the other side of the queen sized bed.

"Good night Yuki." Riley kissed Yuki's head.

**Kaiba Mansion**

Mokuba was beating Seto at the game they were playing. Set o was shocked, he wanted to say he was cheating but he wasn't. Sighing in defeat, Mokuba stood proudly teasing his brother. Feeling happy that Riley suggested he spend time with Mokuba, he smirked at his brother.

"Seto, I know that smirk and I know you're up to something." Mokuba said nervously.

Seto didn't reply except widening his smirk. Mokuba gulped. Without warning, Seto pounced his brother and started tickling him.

"Who's the loser now?" Seto said playfully.

Mokuba couldn't reply he laughed so hard tears started flowing down his cheeks and his stomach hurt. "Ok, ok, ok, you win, you win." Mokuba said in between giggles.

Seto smirked in satisfaction. His little brother noticed that his eyes seem to sparkle more today than any other day. Mokuba thought it must have been Riley since she did treat both of them nicely. Mokuba really wanted to play with her puppy again since it was so cute.

"Wow, its 10:45 already." Seto looked at his watch.

Time flies when you're having fun. Seto smiled inside knowing he really had to thank Riley. The handkerchief, he gave to his maid. His scrape looked better. Seto smiled at the thought of Riley. '_Gah, why am I thinking about her'_

"Well it's time to sleep Mokie, I got work tomorrow."

"Ok." Mokuba smiled. "Tuck me in please."

Seto complied and tucked his brother in. He kissed his forehead before turning out the lights.

Changing into his silk blue pajamas, he smiled at the thought of Riley with her puppy, Yuki. It was the first time in a long time that he had a nice thought before falling asleep.


	2. Making New Friends

**Making New Friends Chap.2**

**I'm thrilled to have ideas for this story and One More Chance. I'm happy that I'm getting good feedback so far. If any of you fellow readers have any suggestions or want to be in either, I wouldn't mind at all, just email me and give me your user and what name you choose and I'll somehow throw you in there just make sure subject says fanfic-BTI or OMC. Enjoy reading and it'd be nice if you guys review I love hearing feedback.**

Yuki woke up before his owner and stared at the strange pads. He needed to go badly so he just jumped down and went to the pad next to the bed on Riley's side and did his business. The puppy saw no mess and it clicked that this was for peeing or for pooping and as he figured out yesterday so was outside. Since the bed wasn't really that high, Yuki jumped back up and licked Riley's face.

Riley felt something wet against her cheek and she saw Yuki licking her. She giggled and sat up and was amazed. Her puppy actually used the pad when usually puppies usually go pee or poop away from it the first time.

"Good boy, you went to pee on the pad."

After eating leftovers from the day before, she started training Yuki how to lay down. She held the treat and hid it. It took 2-3 hours but he got the hang of it. Even without the treat he got the hint and laid down. Riley smiled; her puppy was a quick learner. She thought maybe she'd teach him to sit later that evening and try to see how well he responds to both.

Grabbing the leash made Yuki so excited he started jumping up and down. Yuki ceased to amaze Yuki, this puppy loved her so much already and she did too. She may have gotten the little guy yesterday but it feels as if it was forever.

"Ok Yuki, let's go to that game shop we saw yesterday. I wanna buy some cards." Riley told her puppy as she locked up the house.

Riley didn't feel like driving, she wanted to get a feel of the city. After a bunch of wrong turns and dead ends, she found the Game Shop at the corner. Feeling excited, you led Yuki in.

"Good afternoon." An elderly man greeted her.

"Hello, oh sorry but um are pets allowed?" she asked nervously.

The old man chuckled, "It's fine really. Now do you need any help or anything?"

"No sir." Riley said politely. "Oh I'm sorry, my name is Riley and you are?"

"I'm ." he shook Riley's hand.

Yuki started barking and she diverted her attention and saw a group of people walk in.

"Hi gramps." A kid with spiky hair greeted.

"Hi Yugi." smiled at his grandson.

"No way as in THE Yugi Moto!" Riley said shocked. "OMGAS!" Riley said excited.

Yuki tilted his head to the side at why his owner was so excited. Curiosity struck him as he sniffed every single one of the people in the room.

"Oh sorry, this is my puppy Yuki. I'm Riley."

The gang introduced themselves to her. She smiled at finding new friends quickly and it had been only two days.

"Hey, wanna hang out with us a bit?" Tea asked.

"Um are you guys sure?" Riley said hesitantly.

"Yeah c'mon it'll be great." Tea dragged her up the stairs while Yuki yelped at the feeling of being tugged.

**Yugi's Room**

Yuki immediately went on Riley and curled up, sleeping.

"Aw you're puppy is so cute." Tea looked at the sleeping puppy. "May I pet him?" she asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

"So, what brings you here?" Joey asked curiously.

"Oh you see, my uncle, which is also the principal of Domino High knew I've always wanted to go to high school here. With help from a few of his friends and with approval from my mom, it was all set."

"Wait you mean Mr. Ueda is your uncle?" the gang exclaimed making Yuki jump and snap his teeth.

"Um yeah." A sweat drop fell across her face. "And my uncle told me I'll be working at Kaiba Corp starting next week."

"Did I hear correctly, you're gonna work for moneybags?" Joey faked cleaning his ear.

"Yeah, why?" Riley tilted his head.

"Oh it's cause he's like the richest jerk around here. He owns that. company and thinks he's the best around. Seriously that dude is a jerk, be careful." Tristan warned.

The words of Riley's mother came into her mind, _'Don't always believe what others tell you, see for yourself before you make any judgments. Just listen and nod.'_ She nodded.

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind when I start working with him."

For the next couple of hours, everyone just chatted and played games. Yugi taught Riley how to duel and she got the hang of it by the time she left the shop. After exchanging numbers with everyone, she picked up her puppy, he just did his business and she was happy. Picking him up, he buried his face in her shoulder.

It was great, she finally found a group of friends. Realizing that in her deep thought, she somehow ended up at Kaiba Corp, she gazed upon the tall glass building. '_Geez, he owns all this and he's my age?'_ she stared in awe of the company. A little black blob of hair snapped Riley out of her thoughts.

"Hi Riley!" Mokuba hugged her tight around the waist which made Yuki start barking.

Yuki barked when he saw Seto. He struggled to get out of Riley's arms and when she put him down, he ran up to Mokuba and started jumping on him.

Seto just stared at his brother's smile. The girl and her puppy, Mokuba talked about her all day when they were playing. What snapped him out of his thoughts was that her puppy, Yuki started jumping up on his legs wanting to be petted.

"Well, it seems to me Seto he wants to be petted by you."

Seto froze as he heard his name being called. "It's Mr. Kaiba, not Seto." He glared at her.

"Oh we're not really working, so first name basis should be fine right? Plus I always call my friends by first name."

"We are NOT friends."

"Hey." She pouted while pulling Yuki back to her. "Well too bad you're my friend now as of today. I'm your friend whether you like it or not Mr. Seto Kaiba." She said in a tone that could rival's Seto's. "Yuki, you must be tired, let's go home."

"Wait, Riley, I'll return your handkerchief soon ok." Mokuba yelled after her.

"Ok." She smiled. "Ok little buddy come here." Yuki eagerly jumped in her arms and closed his eyes as she started walking back.

"Look, would you like a ride?" Seto asked with a cold tone.

"Oh it's ok. You must be tired and all, your place must be out of my way so it's all good."

"I insist." Riley could sense he was just trying to be polite.

"Look its ok. I won't accept the ride until the second part of the deal is done; I get my handkerchief. After we're even, then yes I will one day." She faced Seto and smiled.

**Limo**

This girl baffled Seto. She treated him so nicely. He thought after dismissing her like that, she'd end up leaving like how other people did but no, she said they were friends. Inside, he felt really touched that someone wanted to be friends. The only friend he ever had was Mokuba and that was it. This girl, even though she barely knew him, already accepted him as a friend.

"She's really cool bro." Mokuba smiled.

"I guess so."

"You know so Seto. No one would have you treated you like that, she was really nice big bro." Mokuba was right.

Usually people avoided conversations with him after he treated them like he treated her just a few moments earlier. Riley intrigued him and for some odd reason was interested in getting to know her more. Lucky for him, they were going to work together plus go to school together. School started in a month and he kinda hoped they would get a similar schedule.

**Riley and Yuki**

Riley gave Yuki his food and water. She decided to just train him to sit tomorrow. She felt kinda tired. Yuki jumped on her lap. She lightly picked him up and set him down. Clenching her fist as if she had a treat she said sit and her puppy immediately sat. The brunette was thrilled. Her puppy was a quick learner.

After 2-3 hours, Yuki could sit and lay down almost perfectly. He need a little treat but it was ok to her, he could at least do those simple things.

"Need to go peepee?" she asked her puppy while he tilted his head to the side. Riley pointed at the pad and he got the hint and got really jumpy. This was the cue saying yes. After Yuki found a comfortable spot, they went inside.

Yuki amazed Riley. Generally puppies don't learn this quickly but apparently hers had. He already knew how to sit, lay down and even get a cue to go the bathroom. She felt so happy that she decided as she was eating her pasta dinner that would start teaching him some tricks. This was gonna be fun for her, since it was like training her friend's dog back in America.

The boy she met, well her boss, Seto Kaiba did have a pretty big ego, but she could tell that deep down he had a sweet spot for the people he cared about which was his little brother. Something traumatic must have happened to make him the way he was, meaning well he was the youngest CEO ever in the world to have his own company so something musta happened to traumatize him. Riley had to admit, she wouldn't lie, Seto was very handsome. Now she saw why all the girls swooned for him but they were mainly attracted to money, which disgusted her. What really captured her attention were his deep blue eyes. They were cold, but she saw hurt through those cerulean orbs.

She didn't know what hurt him but she did get hurt too. Maybe it wasn't as bad as his but she probably could connect. _'Gah why am I thinking about my boss'_ Riley groaned. She was thinking too much.

After washing the dishes, she changed into her night wear and got out the brush her uncle bought for Yuki. She motioned for her puppy to come over to her as she brushed him. Yuki laid down feeling so relaxed eventually falling asleep. Giggling, she placed the brush on the bedside table near her lamp. She kissed her puppy's head and turned out the lights falling asleep.

**Seto**

The brunette typed furiously on his laptop. He was making the final adjustments for his new program. For some odd reason, Riley kept entering his mind. Her smile it felt so contagious. She made her brother happy, even waited with him without asking anything in return. She was polite in turning down his offer for a ride that he was left virtually speechless.

Yunji told him how hard of a worker she was and how good she was on computers. He needed a new assistant and decided to take her since the others who sent their applications only had basic skills where he needed those with more advanced skills than that. His principal assured him of his niece's skills and decided to see for himself if it was true.

He didn't know how it would be working with her honestly since she didn't look the type to be into computers. Seto learned long ago looks can be deceiving, that was from his defeat from Yugi Moto. Riley seemed so interesting to him already. The girl who barely knew him treated him so nicely and politely, it was so unreal. Mokuba liked her a lot already. He stared at the cleaned handkerchief and he remembered what she said earlier that day. _"Look its ok. I won't accept the ride until the second part of the deal is done; I get my handkerchief. After we're even, then yes I will one day." She faced Seto and smiled."_

Seto decided he'd make the final touches the following day. After dressing in his pajamas, the girl he barely knew Riley was his final thought before he fell asleep.


	3. An Unexpected Tour

**An Unexpected Tour Chap.3**

**Lol I'm just writing this story cuz I have more ideas for it. Hopefully this will spark imagination for OMC. I'm glad I'm getting a lot of readers, some reviews would be nice; I'd really love feedback. Enjoy this chapter.**

It had been a while since arriving to Domino. Riley had been happy training Yuki. He already knew how to give a high five, low five and every other five, sit, talk and lay down. Riley couldn't help but adore her cute puppy. It was also going to be her first day of work the next day, so she wanted to have as much fun as she could before she started her hectic work/school lifestyle.

Yuki eagerly jumped in the bathtub as soon as he felt the water. Riley's puppy amazed her every day. She came back with the shampoo, conditioner and a towel and was happy she closed the curtain cuz Yuki was splashing around like crazy.

"Ok, little man, let's get you washed before our little outing today." She grabbed a tabou and poured the warm over him.

After he was all wet, she shampooed and conditioned him. He smelt so clean as she dried him. He made it so hard due to his constant rolling around in the towel. This sparked an idea in her mind; she should probably teach Yuki how to roll over and maybe do a flip. Her puppy was very unpredictable and full of surprises so she thought why not. While blow drying her puppy while occasionally wiping him down with the towel, she brushed him.

"Wanna go out?" Riley held the leash while Yuki jumped up immediately.

Yuki went to the water bowl and drank while Riley got the stuff she need in her purse. Yuki ran to Riley so he could get his leash put on.

"Let's go the park today and hmm yeah I'd like some ice cream." Riley thought out loud and went to the garage.

She never drove the car before but hey why not drive it now, she knew her way around a little bit. Riley set Yuki down on the passenger seat while she grabbed the keys from the compartment. There was a garage opener there too so she clipped it on her mirror and pressed the button. The noise startled Yuki as he started barking. Opening the windows a little, the fresh summer breeze swept past her brunette hair. After starting the engine and slowly backing out of the driveway, Riley closed the garage and drove to the ice cream shop since it was near the park anyway, it was just on the way.

**Domino Park**

Mokuba sat on a bench. It was a nice day and he felt like playing. The 11 year old sat on the swing thinking about random things. The one thing he noticed was his brother's eyes seemed less cold than they were before. As Mokuba was slowly coming down from his swinging, he saw Riley eating some ice cream while walking her puppy.

"Riley!" Mokuba yelled out.

The girl turned around and smiled. Yuki started tugging his owner closer to the young boy so he could greet him.

"What's up squirt? Fancy seeing you here." Riley smiled. "So, by yourself today?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Mokuba, would you like to give me a tour well that is if you have time."

"Of course, I'd love to be your tour guide." Yuki barked happily.

Mokuba texted his brother that he was taking Riley out on a tour of Domino. Mokuba guided her through various parts in Domino and she was amazed at the places she never had been before. Yuki kept moving on Mokuba's lap trying to catch the breeze as the windows were slightly open.

Riley bought Mokuba some ice cream since it was pretty hot outside. Yuki felt left out; luckily she bought him ice cream (yes dogs have their own ice cream) from the store so he was happy too.

**Mokuba**

The young boy loved the way the girl smiled all the time. It was pretty contagious. By looking at her, he couldn't see her working on or even gaining interests in computers, she looked like a girly girl type but surprised to find out she wasn't.

"Hey, um wanna go to the arcade?" he offered.

"Oh I would love to. I wanna play some games alright!"

"You know, you don't look the type to play games or be even interested in technology, no offense." Mokuba said nervously.

"None taken." She smiled. "I get that a lot so it's cool. I like shocking people and proving that even girls can do as good as you boys can. Enough of this chatter lets go let's go let's go!"

He couldn't help but chuckle at how child like she was acting. It felt more like an outing with a friend his own age rather than a 16 year old girl. Once arriving at the arcade, it so happened that Yugi and the gang were there too so everyone decided to just hang out together.

"Wow, never thought we'd see each other again." Tea put her arm around Riley.

"Yeah, well not until school that is." Riley smiled.

Yuki looked at the people and as much as he wanted to greet them, his owner wouldn't allow it. Mokuba went off with Joey to play Street Fighter. Tea went off to dance while Bakura and Tristan stayed behind while Riley sipped her soda and chatted with the guys. Tea kept trying to persuade Riley to dance but she politely refused which made Tea kinda let down but she resumed dancing anyway.

Yuki sat there bored out of his mind but didn't mind as long as his master was happy. He laid down but couldn't sleep due to all the noise but didn't mind.

Mokuba finished playing his round with Joey and still lost by a mile. He walked over to where Riley was and noticed it was already 5.

"Riley, can you drop me off at my brother's company before Seto gets mad."

"Sure no problem kid." She ruffled his hair. "Sorry guys gotta go. It was fun seeing you guys again hope we can dance Tea." Everyone waved goodbye as both Mokuba and Riley got in the car.

**Kaiba Corp**

Seto was relieved. He finished fixing all the glitches and finished upgrading security on his new program. He was ready to try out this new duel disc in the next two or weeks so he felt relieved. His head majorly hurt and took some aspirin to kill the pain. Noticing it was already 5, he decided that Mokuba should be picked up; he must have been tired from all his playing today.

Grabbing his suitcase and his laptop, he went down the elevator to go to his limo when a shiny blue car pulled up.

"Hi big brother!" Mokuba ran to Seto hugging his waist.

"Heehee hi again." Riley smiled as she stepped out of the car waking Yuki from his nap. "You're brother was a very awesome tour guide today and we even got to play at the arcade, pretty fun stuff."

Seto just grunted in reply.

"Dude is that all you do for a reply? I bet you could say more than that." Yuki started crying as he went up to the driver's side crying really loud.

"Ahy Yuki, can't stand it when I'm not there. You can see me." Riley shook her head. "Well Seto, you need to like go have a fun day one day or something cuz you look really beat."

"That's impossible for me." Seto replied crossing his arms.

"Yeah you said a full sentence!" Riley said excitedly. "Well you really need a vacation boss." She giggled. "Oh almost forgot, here's my number." She handed a slip of paper. "Call me if I'm suddenly needed at the company or something, or if something comes up or if you just wanna hang out." She smiled cheekily.

"Oh sorry Riley, I forgot your handkerchief." Mokuba said suddenly realizing what he had forgotten to bring just in case he saw her again.

"Dude its cool. Just give it back tomorrow ok. Besides no rush." Yuki started wailing really loud which made everyone slightly irritated. "One moment." Riley went to the car and opened her door which made Yuki jump into her arms and lick her face. "Geez, I'm just like 3 feet away from you and you go nuts."

"Wow Riley, he's just like your sibling huh?" Mokuba ran up to pet Yuki.

"No more like my son." She said sarcastically.

"Yo Seto, you never greeted Yuki yet. He's been dying to say hi."

Seto wasn't used to first name basis and he knew if he snapped, she would still give the same reply. He wasn't sure if he should pet the little puppy or not, he was trying so hard not to comment using Joey Wheeler's name since he did call the blonde a puppy.

"Does he you know bite?" Seto asked curiously.

"Not at all. My uncle told me that he already got vaccinated so don't worry about it. He's gentle and kind unless you play rough then he'll bite other than that a very good boy indeed." Yuki had other plans and leapt into the CEO's arms.

"Hey, did I say you can come here." He just looked kinda mad at the puppy.

Seto couldn't help but soften his hardened gaze a little and pet the little guy's head. Riley smiled at the sight.

"You know I heard wrong when everyone said you're a cold, heartless jerk. You're actually pretty nice." Riley smiled. "Well, I bet you want some rest now and stuff so I'll take my leave." Yuki turned to Riley and leapt into her arms.

"Thanks, for taking care of Mokuba today." Seto said slowly.

"Hey it's no problem, I'll babysit him any day, and this little guy is a lot of work. Hey Mokuba, since Seto has your number don't hesitate to call either ok."

"Ok." Mokuba smiled as Riley got in the car.

"I want you here at 9 am sharp you hear." Seto said in a bossly tone.

"Of course boss why would I be late the first day of work?" Riley said it as if it was a no brainer while Yuki just yawned.

"Well gotta feed him now so see ya guys later!" She said from her rolled down window as she took off first.

**Kaiba Mansion**

It amazed Seto how Riley was always so bubbly as well as her puppy liking him as well. He remembered the handkerchief. It lay there on his computer desk, the handkerchief still sat there. Working with her was going to be an adventure.

"Seto, dinner's ready." Mokuba came in interrupting the CEO's thoughts.

"Alright."

When Seto sat with his eager hungry brother, here comes the topic of sweet, fun Riley.

"You know Seto, she's very cool to hang out with." Mokuba said to his brother breaking the silence.

"She sure does seem like it." Seto said steadily. "You really like her don't you, you barely known her for a week."

"She's cool, hey you like her too Seto." Mokuba said smiling. "Instead of pushing you away, she said you were friends now that's awesome. I bet you could use another friend beside me."

"Mokuba you're the bestest friend I could ever ask for I don't need anyone else."

"Give her a chance, besides you never know you two might have a best friend bond like we have Seto, with a personality like that, I think that you'd give in some time."

Seto just shook his head while Mokuba laughed. "Trust me big brother, you'll let her in, I already see that she has gotten through to you already."

Mokuba got him there. True, he did let the girl go in. Although her eyes sparkled, there was something she hid. He could tell looking in her eyes that she too, like him had something hidden. She kept surprising him with her cheery, happy-go-lucky attitude. Riley wasn't one of those crazy fan girls wanting money or fame, with her she saw both of them as normal people and that was something he never thought any one was capable of. Maybe Mokuba was right, maybe he should give the girl a shot.

**Riley**

"Roll over." Yuki tilted his head.

Riley knew roll over and flips were pretty hard to teach. She didn't expect her puppy to get it right away, she knew this would happen.

"Ok you've had enough training for the day. We'll try again whenever mommy has time." She giggled.

It amazed her. Seto Kaiba actually petting a puppy. He looked almost human when he did that. At first he seemed like a robotic person, but he showed he did have feelings after all. Riley was used to the weird looks when they heard she was pretty good in computers. She knew she didn't look the type but she loved technology.

Thinking about Seto Kaiba made her blush. He was very handsome indeed and he had that mysterious air about him that made her want to dig deeper to see what was under all the ice, which was his heart. She wanted to see it, and somehow break him out of his shell. Friends was ok for her since well she knew she didn't stand a chance being with the tall brunette since usually businessmen married rich women to keep their fortunes so she had no expectations of going no further than friends at all. Sighing, she went to bed thinking about the man with the coldest, yet nicest blue eyes she ever seen, which is well her boss. Riley anticipated working at Kaiba Corp which would give her the chance to know him better. Things were going to be interesting.


	4. First Day of Work

**First Day of Work Chap.4**

**I'm glad that I'm getting a lot of reads but not a lot of reviews D: please guys review review review or I won't update until I hit a certain number. I want feedback to let me know what I need work on so I can improve as a writer. Plz let me hit at least 7-10 reviews that'd really make my day. Thanks for those reading backing up my story, it'd be nice leaving a review so I know who you are cuz I'd like to say thank you for reviewing it always makes me smile when I get reviews. Enjoy this chapter fellow readers and please do me a favor and please review, it will benefit me a lot on improving in writing which I'll need for my research papers lol **

**I'd like to personally thank Forever With Me for giving me the kind of criticism I need. I'll try to put Seto more in char but it's been a while since watching Yugioh so yeah lol**

*Dream*

_**A little girl wearing rags was sitting in front of an oasis looking at the crystal clear water. Selling fruit did little to support her family but that's all she had. Sighing she washed her face and walked slowly back to the village. **_

"_**Hey you forgot your bag!" a boy shouted running up to the girl.**_

"_**Oh thank you."**_

"_**I'm Seto." The young brunette stuck his hand out which the girl hesitantly took. "What's your name?"**_

"_**Oh I'm Mirah."**_

"_**Cool, you're the first person I found my age. Hey wanna be friends?"**_

"_**Sure, friends." Mirah smiled at him.**_

*Dream End*

The alarm clock woke Riley up from her dream. She gazed at the clock and saw it was 7:15. Groaning she forced herself outta bed and into the shower. The dream she just had, it felt weird. Did she see who she thought she saw, Seto Kaiba but it wasn't him but someone else? The attire was ancient Egyptian style she could tell. Was it possible? That girl she saw was her because it did resemble her but it wasn't Riley.

"Gah I think I had too much fun yesterday." Riley groaned as she dried her hair.

The time read 8 so she quickly made a cup of coffee while eating some oatmeal. It was already 8:25 so she quickly brushed her teeth and grabbed her things.

"Yuki, take care of the house ok bud, your food and water is already there and the pads are right there, bye baby!"

Riley hopped in her car and headed over to Kaiba Corp.

**Seto**

Surprisingly the brunette woke up without any nightmares that night which made him have the best sleep of his life in ages. After getting ready for work he saw Mokuba sitting at the table happily eating his toast and eggs.

"Hi Seto, did you get Riley's handkerchief?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah it's in my suitcase. Don't worry I'll give it back to her." He said nonchalantly.

"Ok."

As much as Seto wanted to share his brother's enthusiasm, he just couldn't trust the girl. He didn't know her for very long and he couldn't lie when her generosity shocked but nonetheless he held no trust for her. She may be nice but what about later? The girl Riley may turn on him and maybe she's secretly on his fan girls.

"Hey, little brother come on, it's almost 9." Mokuba snapped Seto out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'll meet ya in the limo."

**Kaiba Corp**

Riley parked and took a deep breath. She felt excited; for once in her life she got to do what she loved to do. She grabbed her laptop and her purse and walked over to the tall glass building. Once through the doors, the secretary greeted her.

"Hi, name please?"

"Riley. Riley Castaneto."

"Right this way." She led her all the way up to the top floor, to Seto's office.

The secretary knocked on the door.

"Come in." she opened the door and Riley saw him working on his laptop.

"Are you just going to gawk at me or go in here to work?" Seto said in an irritated tone.

Riley noticed he was back to his old self again, cold and emotionless. She noticed a stack of papers on his desk, she wondered kind of assistant she was since her uncle never specified.

"As my assistant programmer, I expect you to have a high computer skill level, if you don't I suggest you resign now. You will come to work after at 9 every morning until school starts and you come here when 6th period is over and you will be home by 7:30-8 which will give you plenty of time to do your assignments from school. I expect professional behavior from you Ms. Castaneto, this is not a playground."

"What the hell is that last sentence is supposed to mean Seto?" Riley narrowed her eyes.

"It's Mr. Kaiba got that registered in that little brain of yours yet? With your personality, I suggest you act mature since this is a multi-million dollar company I don't need any immature individuals working here, since I want this company to have a good image."

Riley couldn't believe what she was hearing, just because she's a bubbly person, he automatically assumes she's childish. Come on, she knew when and where to act like herself and when to be retain her personality but be professional about that.

"Sir, I would like my assignment now since there's a lot to get done and I know you're a very busy man."

"Good job, I thought you weren't paying attention."

Clenching her fists, Riley resisted the urge to punch her boss. She wanted a good first impression not one of being violent therefore resulting in her getting fired.

"Mr. Kaiba." Riley tried saying in a calm tone without getting angry. "What would you like me to work on as my first assignment as I have already wasted like 10 minutes of your time."

"Here, I want you to install and upgrade the security program for our new duel disk system. If you finish that a little early, why don't you work on the hologram projection of the program? Make sure you fix all the little glitches and bugs too I don't want a defected program, if it is I'll blame you and then you will be fired understood?"

"Yes sir." Riley nodded.

"Seina, show to her office."

"Yes sir."

"Here." He threw her handkerchief at Riley which covered her face. "I'll see your progress at 2:00. Now get to work."

**Riley's Office**

Inconveniently, her office was next to her boss which made her infuriated. He basically just assumed her personality and she would act at his business barely even knowing her. And to think she would be happy at work that day. As she worked on upgrading the security program which was taking a while due to her fixing glitches, she wondered where his politeness went. He was rich right, so why the cold attitude and why was his little brother like the only normal one out of the 2 of them?

"I really need another cup of coffee." Riley groaned.

She did it after 5 long hours; Riley got the security updated in the new program. She sighed with relief but that was soon broken by Seto entering the door.

"How's your progress? Stuck on it?"

"As a matter of fact SIR, I'm done with installing and updating your security on this program."

"Oh really, did you make any errors?"

"You know boss, just check it yourself if you don't believe me." Seto walked over behind the desk.

"Get up." He said coldly while Riley complied.

After checking everything he realized she really had installed the security successfully. No glitches or bugs, it was impeccable.

"Now that you're done checking on me, I'll start installing the hologram bits in."

"Well, you did better than I expected. Don't take this the wrong way I'm only doing it cause you're my employee, take a 30 minute break and get back to work. I'll check your progress at 6:30. I don't expect you to finish, just have some part of it done." And he walked out the door.

Riley felt thrilled she pleased her boss but knew that she was gonna probably be pushed to her limits seeing how cold he was and how difficult he was to please. In her suitcase, she grabbed her little brown bag full of snacks. Since he was going to check on her again, she decided that while waiting she could eat so she wouldn't be bored out of her mind.

**Seto**

He admitted, she was good, but she hasn't really proven how good she really was yet to him anyway. Friends, he didn't really care for them, only Mokuba. She was a hard worker, like Yunji had said but wanted to see how she could handle other projects he had in store for later. Just by looking at Riley, she didn't look the type to look interested in computers, technology or any of that. He figured her more of a party girl who liked to shop all day.

She impressed him. She did what he asked of her and she even cleaned out the bugs and glitches while she was it. Riley definitely knew her stuff and was anxious to see more of her computer abilities. He didn't want Riley to affect him like she did the first few encounters. Hopefully being mean to her will make her hate him. In honesty, all the people he ever loved ended up leaving him, Mokuba was all he had left and he would do anything to protect him. The barrier around his heart he knew no one could penetrate and no matter how much this girl wants to try, she can't and never will.

Typing on his laptop, working on the main frame of the program, Mokuba rushed in making him jump from his seat.

"Hi big brother!" Mokuba greeted. "So is Riley good as her uncle claims to be?"

"I admit she is good Mokuba, I don't know for sure but I'll see with the variety of assignments I'll give her, we'll see if she's any good then."

"Oh I see but I bet she could do it. She seemed very passionate about it when she was talking about it yesterday so I'm sure she'll do fine. Give her a chance Seto, don't be that mean to her."

"Mokuba you know my reasons."

"She's not like those other girls Seto!"

"Mokuba you don't know that. This is a girl you barely met and you think you know her? She still yet has to show her true colors and until then I won't trust her until she does I suggest the same for you."

"She's nice!"

"Look a lot of people claim to be nice like those pathetic investors."

"She won't hurt or leave us will she?" Mokuba asked sadly. "I heard your conversation with her, you were very mean."

"She can take it, this is business Mokuba business."

"Just because its business doesn't mean you have to act that way. I bet she will melt your icy heart like I have and you will be happy." Mokuba stormed out the room upset.

Seto understood his brother's point but didn't want to jump to conclusions right away. Riley did interest him but he didn't trust her. In his eyes, she was like one of those fake girls and investors just after his company and fame. Could Mokuba be right? Should he let Riley be in his life? He decided to test her first to see how true her friendship really was.

**Lol wow I made Kaiba such a jerk even I wanna punch him. I hope you all like it don't worry they'll hook up somehow I'll make it happen. Please review I'd like that very much.**


	5. Playing Piano Again After a Long Time

**Playing Piano Again After a Long Time Chap.5**

**Well I'm happy to say I finally make Riley play the piano which will make me jealous since it's been a while since I've played D: well the songs she'll play will be Taeyang and Big Bang for this chapter, some will be American songs later or Filipino. If anyone wants the asian sheet music which is for kpop, cpop or jpop, go to . or ask me, I have Taeyang's Wedding Dress, Look Only at Me and Where U At and I have Big Bang's Koe Wo Kikasete (Let Me Hear Your Voice). Well for the American or Filipino music try going on pianofiles and emailing people. Your reviews have been helpful thanks a bunch. Gah I start school in a month and I am volunteering for four days for comic con woo! Ok enough of my blabber and on to the story. Please review to let me know what ya'll think.**

**Riley**

Working on the holographic projection part was pretty tedious. She had to make sure there were no bugs or glitches at all when working with the program cuz that would mean starting over again. Seto walked in on her, her eyes focused on the task at hand.

"So how far are you?" which made Riley look up from what she was doing.

"It's still in the process but I can say 50% boss. It should be done by tomorrow."

"You may go home now, be back here by 9 again tomorrow. I have additional work for you as well since I have a meeting tomorrow at 11."

"Ok." Riley packed her stuff up. "Oh by the way, thanks for my handkerchief back sir."

"Yeah yeah whatever so now that I owed my favor we're even." He replied as he walked out the door.

'_I swear, what do I find attractive about him? There's the looks, but the complete attitude problem ugh no way.'_

**Seto**

He noticed her attitude was different today. She was more serious than her jumpy, bubbly self. The fact that she still respected him was incredible after all he did insult her and was mean to her. As much as he hated to admit it, his little brother may be right about Riley. She already proved how nice she was but enduring his harsh words already, but he couldn't bring himself to let her in.

After waking up his brother they went into the limo to go home for the night.

**Riley**

She got home and threw her purse on the counter. Yuki immediately went to her feet and started barking happily. Riley didn't want her irritation with her boss to displaced onto her puppy so she picked him up and set him on the couch. For some odd reason, she didn't feel like eating and decided to sit at the piano bench.

It had been a while since she had played. She hadn't played for 2 months. 2 months may seem like a short amount of time to people but for practice time, it's a lot. (Trust me I haven't played for two months and when I try play pieces or songs that I haven't practiced in forever you'd be surprised at how bad I am lol)

She looked in her little Asian sheet music binder and found a song that she always wanted to play ever since she heard it: Koe Wo Kikasete (Let Me Hear Your Voice) by Big Bang. She laid all 6 pages in front of her. Inhaling, she placed her fingers on the keys. Her sight reading was pretty good still as she went through all 6 pages slowly but a pace where she made very few mistakes. (If you wanna hear the song played on piano go on youtube and find smrr00, she has the sheets for this song and others on her blog site.) Riley oddly felt relaxed when she played through it, made her forget her boss's attitude at work. The second time she played it, she sang the lyrics while playing the song at full speed. (I wish I had that talent)

Let Me Hear Your Voice by Big Bang

さっきまでの雨はもう上がって Sakki made no ame wa mou agatte  
アスファルト漂う街の匂い Asufaluto tadayou machi no nioi  
ねえそっちも もう晴れてるよね Nee socchi mo mou harateru yo ne  
西から回復するって Nishi kara kaifuku surutte  
朝は苦手な君だからねえ Asa wa negatte na kimi dakara nee  
毎日ちゃんと起きられてるかい？Mainichi chanto okirareteru kai?  
そんなこと未だに心配してるよ Sonna koto ima da ni shinpai shiteru yo

広がる空はそう自由で Hirogaru sore wa sou jiyuu de  
何も変わってないけれど Nani mo kawattenai keredo  
隣に今はただただ君がいないだけ Tonari ni ima wa tada... tada kimi ga inai dake

声をきかせて Koe wo kikasete  
素直になればきっと Sunao ni nareba kitto  
分かりあえるはずさ Wakari aeru hazu sa  
ココロを開いて Kokoro wo hiraite  
声をきかせて Koe wo kikasete  
歩いてきた道は僕たちにとってきっと Aruitekita michi wa bokutachi ni totte kitto  
大切なSTEPさ その未来への Taisetsu na STEP sa sono mirai e no

君と初めて出逢ったのはそう Kimi to hajimete deatta no wa sou  
ちょうど今くらいの季節だったね Choudo ima kurai no kisetsu datta ne  
ライトアップした街並みが Raito appu shita machinami ga  
きれいに輝いていた Kirei na kagayaiteita  
泣き虫な君はあれからよく Nakimushi na kimi wa are kara yoku  
僕の肩におでこをのっけて Boku no kata ni odeko wo nokkete  
泣いてたね その温もりに Naiteta ne sono nukumori ni  
無性に触れたくなる Mushou ni furetaku naru

人は誰でもそれぞれに悩みを抱えて生きる Hito wa dare demo sorezore ni nayami wo kakaete ikiru  
壊れそうな心を必死に抱きしめて Koware souna kokoro wo hisshi ni dakishimete

声をきかせて Koe wo kikasete  
優しくなればもっと Yasashiku nareba motto  
愛し合えるはずさ Aishiaeru hazu sa  
目をそらさないで Me wo sora sanai de  
声をきかせて Koe wo kikasete  
絡みつく不安も寂しさも越えて行こう Karami tsuku fuan mo sabishisa mo koete yukou  
今のこの気持ちが絆になる Ima no kono kimochi ga kizuna ni naru

Yeah, Since you went away hasn't been the same  
In my heart all I got is pain  
Could it be that I play the game  
To lose you, I can't maintain  
Sunlight moonlight you lit my life  
Realize in the night while love shines bright  
Can't let you go we were meant for forever baby let me know

Days passed without you can't forget you  
Letting me be the cloud hanging above me  
Raining on me missing your touch  
Nights get long and it's hard to clutch  
We're apart breaks my heart  
Its all for the best girl, you're my world  
In time my love unfurls  
'Till then wait for you girl

声をきかせて Koe wo kikasete  
素直になればきっと Sunao ni nareba kitto  
分かりあえるはずさ Wakari aeru hazu sa  
ココロを開いて Kokoro wo hiraite  
声をきかせて Koe wo kikasete  
歩いてきた道は僕たちにとってきっと Aruitekita michi wa bokutachi ni totte kitto  
大切なSTEPさ その未来へのTaisetsu na STEP sa sono mirai e no

Riley felt so good after playing the song. Yuki looked at her confused while she decided to give Wedding Dress a try since that was the last piece she learned before coming to Domino. Warming up her fingers up and after finding the right sheet music, she laid the sheets over Let Me Hear Your Voice. Again, she decided to sing while playing the song.

Wedding Dress by Taeyang

니가 그와 다투고  
niga geuwa datugo  
때론 그 땜에 울고  
ttaeron geu ttaeme ulgo  
힘들어 할 때면 난 희망을 느끼고  
himdeureo hal ttaemyeon nan huimangeul neukkigo  
아무도 모르게 맘 아-아-아프고  
amudo moreuge mam a-a-apeugo  
니작은 미소면 또 담담해지고  
nijageun misomyeon tto damdamhaejigo

니가 혹시나 내 마음을 알게 될까봐  
niga hoksina nae maeumeul alge doelkkabwa  
알아버리면 우리 멀어지게 될까봐  
arabeorimyeon uri meoreojige doelkkabwa  
난 숨을 죽여  
nan sumeul jug yeo  
또 입술을 깨물어  
tto ipsureul kkaemureo  
제발 그를 떠나 내게 오길  
jebal geureul tteona naege ogil

Baby 제발 그의 손을 잡지마  
Baby jebal geuui soneul japjima  
Cuz you should be my Lady  
오랜 시간 기다려온 날 돌아봐줘  
oraen sigan gidaryeo on nal dorabwajwo

노래가 울리면 이제 너는  
noraega ullimyeon ije neoneun  
그와 평생을 함께하죠  
geuwa pyeongsaengeul hamkkehajyo  
오늘이 오지 않기를  
oneuri oji ankireul  
그렇게 나 매일 밤 기도했는데  
geureoke na maeil bam gidohaenneunde

네가 입은 웨딩드레스  
nega ibeun wedingdeureseu  
네가 입은 웨딩드레스  
nega ibeun wedingdeureseu  
네가 입은 웨딩드레스  
nega ibeun wedingdeureseu

내 맘을 몰라줬던  
nae mameul mollajwotdeon  
네가 너무 미워서  
nega neomu miwoseo  
가끔은 네가 불행하길 난 바랬어  
gakkeumeun nega bulhaenghagil nan baraesseo  
이미 내 눈물은 다 마 마 마르고  
imi nae nunmureun da ma ma mareugo  
버릇처럼 혼자 너에게 말하고  
beoreutcheoreom honja neoege malhago

매일 밤 그렇게 불안했던걸 보면 난  
maeil bam geureoke buranhaetdeongeol bomyeon nan  
이렇게 될꺼란 건 알았는지도 몰라  
ireoke doelkkeoran geon aranneunjido molla  
난 눈을 감아  
nan nuneul gama  
끝이 없는 꿈을 꿔  
kkeuchi eomneun kkumeul kkwo  
제발 그를 떠나 내게 오길  
jebal geureul tteona naege ogil

Baby 제발 그의 손을 잡지마  
Baby jebal geuui soneul japjima  
Cuz you should be my Lady  
오랜 시간 기다려온 날 돌아봐줘  
oraen sigan gidaryeo on nal dorabwajwo

노래가 울리면 이제 너는  
noraega ullimyeon ije neoneun  
그와 평생을 함께하죠  
geuwa pyeongsaengeul hamkkehajyo  
오늘이 오지 않기를  
oneuri oji ankireul  
그렇게 나 매일 밤 기도했는데  
geureoke na maeil bam gidohaenneunde

네가 입은 웨딩드레스  
nega ibeun wedingdeureseu  
네가 입은 웨딩드레스  
nega ibeun wedingdeureseu  
네가 입은 웨딩드레스  
nega ibeun wedingdeureseu

부디 그와 행복해  
budi geuwa haengbokhae  
너를 잊을 수 있게  
neoreul ijeul su itge  
내 초라했던 모습들은 다 잊어줘  
nae chorahaetdeon moseupdeureun da ijeojwo  
비록 한동안은  
birok handonganeun no oh  
나 죽을 만큼 힘이 들겠지만  
na jugeul mankeum himi deulgetjiman no oh

너무 오랜 시간을 착각 속에  
neomu oraen siganeul chakgak soge  
홀로 바보처럼 살았죠  
hollo babocheoreom saratjyo  
아직도 내 그녀는 날 보고  
ajikdo nae geunyeoneun nal bogo  
새 하얗게 웃고 있는데  
sae hayake utgo inneunde

네가 입은 웨딩드레스  
nega ibeun wedingdeureseu  
네가 입은 웨딩드레스  
nega ibeun wedingdeureseu  
네가 입은 웨딩드레스  
nega ibeun wedingdeureseu

After playing both songs, she felt really happy. It felt really great for her playing the piano after a long time, it felt nice to her fingers and it relaxed her soul and being.

**Seto**

Sitting at his desk, he finished some unfinished business he couldn't do at work. Some part of him felt kind of bad that he downright judged the girl based on how what he saw from the last few encounters. He couldn't help it but he knew it was better for him not for Riley Castaneto to be involved in his life. It would be a hassle plus love was very unlikely for him is what he thought.

Maybe Mokuba was right and she was nice and gradually, he could learn to respect her as an employee. Something struck him though; there was a sort of familiar feeling. He felt it a few times during the meeting he had but ignored it. He saw that she was sort of like him in a few ways despite her bubbly personality. '_I must have been working too much today.'_ Seto shrugged it off. All he knew her as was an assistant programmer but any assistant position meant that they would be spending a lot of time together and that was something he wasn't sure how it would go.

After saving his progress on his laptop, he changed into his silk blue pajamas and went to bed.

**Riley**

After practicing both songs on piano until she was beat tired, she put the dishes away, cleaned a little and made sure her puppy's food and water was finished. After she changed into her night attire, she couldn't believe how he reverted to the man she met so quickly. She figured, it may have had to do with his childhood but didn't want to pry into her boss's life, she had no right to, she was just an assistant that's all.

"Yuki, I have a feeling I'll have to work with Seto a lot since I am his assistant after all and I'll have to go with him places and crap. I don't know how this will turn out." Riley felt kinda weird talking to her puppy about her problems but didn't really care at that moment because she needed someone to talk to.

She found it no problem calling her boss by his first name well other than work. Riley wondered as to why he won't let anyone call him Seto. Being called Kaiba all the time sounded weird to her. Mr. Kaiba is understandable since it's at a professional work place but out of it she saw it as no problem. She decided to just treat him as a friend otherwise she wouldn't have given her cell number for nothing but she found a great excuse to.

Gazing into her boss's eyes, all she saw was a pure ice barrier guarding his heart. She sort of understood where he came from since after her father's murder she had difficulty trusting others too for a long time. Even now, she had difficulty. Riley didn't exactly trust her boss but just wanted to get to know him but of course trying to make an effort not for it to be obvious.

Seeing what she saw from her boss, she thought maybe he viewed her as fan girl of his, since the past week, the brunette heard girls talking excitedly about how handsome and rich he was and how they wish they'd like to be the girlfriend of the youngest millionaire. It repulsed her how pretty women could just want a man for looks and money not their personality. Riley wanted to find someone like that. Yuki fell asleep but Riley laid on her bed a while thinking about her boss's mysterious personality and the dream. '_Like they say dreams do depict the desires of the person and I so do not wanna be him that way just friends. Hell friends would be a miracle.'_

Mokuba was someone she liked very much. She reminded her of her little cousin Ayleanne, conveniently the same age as Mokuba and both shared the bond him and Seto shared. It had been a while since she last saw her. LA and San Diego may be 2 hours away from each other but both had lives so they saw each other at least once a month.

Thinking made Riley's brain tired along with her body. She knew she needed to wake up early again the next day to go to work. Last thing she needed was a lecture by a guy her age. Sighing, she turned off her light and went under the covers. Her mind soon emptied of all her thoughts and just focused only one, sleep.


	6. Pushed to the Limit

**Pushed to the Limit Chap.6**

**Wee this story is getting supported too! Thanks guys for reading and for the very few that review. I don't own Yugioh ok I don't get anything out of writing this. **

Her boss had been pressuring her to finish the program in a week which made her wanna punch him in him in the face but she did it anyway. The money was something she needed to pay for school and some of that money was going to her college fund plus her puppy Yuki whom she had to take care of. School didn't even start yet Seto was working her to the death.

"Yuki, my boss is so evil." Yuki just sat and looked at her confused. "I seriously outta punch him one of these days, he's so mean."

Riley couldn't figure out why her boss was so mean to her. He worked her harder than the rest of the programming staff. Now that the program was complete, here he goes on for actually building the prototype for the duel disk and then testing it which his goal was for the second week of October. She found this more stressful than homework already but thought about college.

Luckily, it was her day off; Seto was nice enough to give her one. She sat on the couch just channel surfing while Yuki laid in front of her with the open space due to her being on her side.

"Yes I finally get a day off, now I know definitely nothing could make my day ruined at all." Riley stretched her arms and laid back down. "Life is good, life is good."

After she said that however, her cell phone rang. '_I wonder who could this could be?'_ Riley picked up to the phone and to her dismay it was her boss, Seto Kaiba. She had a feeling she'd have to go to work that day, a weekend no less.

"Let me guess Seto, I have to go in right?"

Seto was so used to hearing Riley calling him by his first name that week that he just decided to just drop the whole 'Call me Mr. Kaiba thing'

"Yes, there are some glitches while installing the program into the duel disk; I need you here to correct this problem now." He said coldly.

"Yes boss, I'm going there right now. Bye." And Riley hung up.

It was a lot of hard work at the company but she loved computers so it was worth it no matter how mean or demanding her boss was. She had to bust out her glasses after a long time due to her constantly being at a computer. She quickly put on a black skirt, and a pink blazer with some comfortable flats. Before leaving, she fixed up her hair a little, set up the pads and gave Yuki his food and water so he wouldn't go hungry.

Grabbing her keys, she jumped in her blue Toyota Camry and went to work.

**Kaiba Corp**

Seto was ready to test out the program, since Riley had finished everything he assigned her to do. When it came to installing the chip into the duel disk, there were already glitches and the hologram projection was terrible. He cursed under his breath, he got slightly irritated since Riley was the one responsible for the program and last time he checked it was perfect. He called the testing staff telling them there were errors. He rescheduled for a fortnight which was the night before school started.

The brunette picked up the phone and decided to call his assistant since he needed this fixed immediately for the deadline for his release of the prototype was approaching fast even though it was still far away.

He blamed Riley for screwing up the program since he was the one who assigned her to that project. '_Why did I think I could depend on her when she obviously screwed up big time? If she can fix this problem I won't fire her.'_

Riley ran in and stopped at the door to catch her breath.

"Made it." Her breathing was fast due to her running.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU MESSED UP THE PROGRAM AND TO THINK I COULD DEPEND ON YOU! YOU BETTER FIX THIS UP PRONTO OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Seto yelled at Riley.

The staff just remained quiet as they heard the yelling from his office.

"I checked everything and it was ok." Riley tried to sound calm and unaffected even though she was ready to cry.

"WELL YOU DID A HORRIBLE JOB! DIDN'T I TELL YOU I EXPECT THE BEST QUALITY HERE AT MY COMPANY?"

"Give me the damn disk so I can fix it already geez. You know before you blame me, WHY DON'T YOU JUST TELL ME THE FUCKING PROBLEMS POLITELY AND THEN I'LL FIX THEM! WHY DON'T YOU ASK KAIN TO FIX IT FOR YOU SINCE YOU SAID I WAS UNRELIABLE?"

"YOU SCREWED IT UP SO YOU'RE HELD RESPONSIBLE AND THAT'S IT GET OUT OF MY OFFICE AND GET BACK TO WORK!"

"NO YOU KNOW WHAT I WOULDN'T HAVE PICKED THIS JOB IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A FUCKING JACKASS! YOU'RE SMART, FIX IT YOURSELF! I CAN FIND ANOTHER JOB EASILY AND YOU KNOW WHAT I QUIT! FIND SOMEONE ELSE YOU BASTARD!" Riley punched her boss right in the jaw and stormed out.

Seto sat there shocked. How dare she punch him after it was her fault the program was defective? Her punch hurt he had to admit it.

"Mr. Kaiba sir, Kain wants to talk to you." Seina said behind her boss's door.

"Sure, let him in." Seto said in an irritated voice.

Kain walked in nervously.

"Ok what is it?" Seto said cooly.

"Look sir; don't blame Riley for what happened to the program today, she gave me the disk to give to you for today's demonstration."

"Go on." Seto raised his eyebrows.

"Well, she told me it was done and to hand it to you first thing. To tell you the truth it was my fault I messed up the program since I decided to check it out and I don't know what happened or what I did because it started loading slowly and I was hesitant to call Riley to tell her to fix this since her day off was today so sir it's my fault demonstration was postponed." The young man looked down at his feet.

"Ok Mr. Celeste for punishment I'm demoting to you to an office position." Seto had no energy left to yell since he did that already to Riley.

"Ok sir."

"You may leave now pack your stuff and you work in the office first thing tomorrow morning got that? Now hurry up or I'll change my mind." Seto twirled his pen.

"Yes sir." And the man ran out of the room.

All of a sudden, Seto felt really bad for yelling at Riley. He didn't even give her time to explain the situation. The brunette was unsure of whether or not to call her cell and apologize to her. He covered his face with his hands, would she come back to work if he asked? She was the best programmer out of them all, he couldn't lie. He was used to her smiling while she did the work, no matter how much he gave her. It wasn't annoying to him, it was starting to feel a tad nice seeing an enthusiastic worker at his company.

**Riley**

She lost her cool. She knew it and she snapped due to him not giving her a chance to explain that she gave it to Kain for the demonstration that was going to take place today. She thought she overreacted. Riley sat in her car, trying to calm down. She didn't wanna drive while angry because she might get in an accident. Sitting in her car didn't help so she decided to just walk around the city and come back for her car later.

"Riley!" Mokuba shouted after her.

Riley turned around and saw Mokuba running to her. She was almost out of the parking lot and she saw the little boy with his hands on his knees catching his breath.

"What's up Mokuba?"

"You didn't really quit did you?"

"Mokuba, you're brother has been pushing me everywhere left and right and I just happened to just snap."

"But you're the best programmer Riley, it'd take ages to find another programmer just as good as you."

"I doubt your brother would take me back Mokuba. Besides he didn't like me from the get go and treats me like crap. Don't worry, I can find another job. Kain can handle it."

"Actually, Kain admitted playing with the program."

"Oh? He did? No wonder why it started having glitches. I wonder why he didn't call me to fix the problems."

"Kain said he didn't want to burden you with work on your day off."

Riley stood there stunned. So, she wasn't at fault for messing up the program. Kain decided to check it out without her permission.

"Did Kain get fired?"

"No, he got demoted."

"Kain should've just asked that jerk." Riley crossed her arms. "You're brother is really pushing me to the limit with his attitude and crap. Tell you what Mokuba, if your brother wants to keep me tell him to call me, and give me an apology, I deserve at least that much and why does he want to stay as his employee. Got it?"

"Yeah sure no problem."

"I'm going to walk the city a bit. I'll be back for my car in like 2-4 hours at most ok."

"Ok." Mokuba smiled as he ran back to Kaiba Corp in a hurry to tell his brother the good news of Riley not really actually quitting.

Riley sighed. Should she really go back to the job? Seriously even if Seto called her, said sorry most unlikely and stuff he'd probably revert back to working her to the bone. Yelling at her boss seemed a bit much but she had to defend herself. '_Snapping after a week? Well, he can't blame me after all the insults I hear from him and the way he treats me and well the hard work that's part of the job description but why doesn't he give the other programmers at least some more work than what they are currently doing? My boss is weird.'_

**Seto**

Sighing, he grabbed the disk and started to fix all the glitches that Kain had caused. It seriously gave him a headache of all the events that had transpired that morning. He grabbed the aspirin from his drawer and took one and downed it with water.

Mokuba burst into the room panting and breathing heavily due to him running.

"Mokuba, what's the rush?"

Seto tossed a bottle of water to his little brother who drank greedily.

"Guess what big bro, Riley said she's not gonna quit." Mokuba said excitedly.

Seto looked up from his computer. '_She isn't quitting? Will she really stay?'_

"Well she told me she'll only stay unless you call and give her an apology and why you want her to stay."

Seto stared at his cell phone. He really felt hesitant about calling her. Usually, his cold nature just turned people off forever but with her, she put up with it. She still went to work and smiled doing her assignments no matter how much.

"Seto, what are you waiting for call her already."

"I have to fix up these tiny glitches first."

"You can call her while waiting. She's just walking around the city right now."

"Alright Mokuba, I'll call her. I'll see you later ok."

"Ok." Mokuba skipped out of the room humming.

Seto grasped his cell phone. He was unsure of calling her now due to Riley snapping at him earlier. He decided he'd call her later to give her time to cool off. Seto never really apologized to anyone but he knew this was his employee and she was one of the best damned ones he's ever had and he sighed and knew he had to say sorry.

**Riley**

She walked all around the city. Riley sat on the swing just relishing the hot sun and the feeling of the sand on her feet. The summer breeze carried her hair while Riley closed her eyes. The beach feeling was something she missed, it calmed her. This reminded her of California.

'_I guess I could give Seto another chance. He didn't do anything major like harassment or anything. I bet he'd treat his best employees well it's just stress. We snapped due to stress, I guess I can accept his apology if he gives one.'_

Riley got out her I-pod and started listening to her music. The first song that came up was Because of You by After School. She blamed Madison's cousin Kirin for making her get into Asian dramas and songs. Also Kirin's friend Angie made her get into it so she blamed both of them. She loved it, mainly both Korean and Japanese music. Riley went to the songs list and clicked on Wedding Dress. She got up from the swing and got in the ready position. Right when Taeyang started singing, Riley went with the beat and danced. She remembered learning the dance with Madison, Kirin, Ayleanne and Angie. They practiced a lot before she moved. Dancing was another way to calm her nerves. She may have never taken lessons but she learned from the music videos. Her anger dissipated with each step she took. It was soon forgotten as soon as soon as she hit the solo. Unbeknownst to her, a little pair of violet eyes was watching her dance.

**Mokuba**

Mokuba went to the park to hang out. It was such a nice day and he knew it was best to leave his brother alone for a bit. His destination was the swings and what he saw surprised him. There stood Riley dancing to the music she was listening to and she was pretty good. Mokuba hid behind the bushes. He smiled at her dancing, who knew she could dance. _'I wonder if she can play any instruments or sing.'_

After Riley finished, Mokuba made the brunette girl jump by clapping.

"How much did you see?" Riley asked curiously while her cheeks turned a light pink.

"You did really good; I saw the whole routine." Mokuba smiled. "Can you sing and play other instruments?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah." Riley giggled. "I play guitar, piano and ukulele. I sing once in a while and dance once in a while." Riley smiled as she turned off her I-pod. "So what's up with your brother?"

"He's fixing the program."

"I see. Well, wanna go out for some ice cream?" Riley ruffled Mokuba's hair.

"Would I? Yes!" Mokuba said excitedly.

Riley couldn't help but giggle at how cute Mokuba was. She walked with him to the ice cream shop across the park and they ate sitting on the swings.

"So what do you wanna do after this Mokie." Mokuba's eyes widened at the use of his old nickname which didn't go unnoticed by Riley. "Oh I'm sorry, if you don't like Mokie I'll just call you Mokuba instead."

"No its ok. It's just I've haven't heard that name in a long time. Seto used to call me that all the time, but you can call me that too. I miss hearing it." The young boy smiled.

"Alright cool. Mokie is a little shorter than Mokuba." Riley laughed. "Wanna go to the arcade or the mall?"

"Hmm lets go to the mall. I wanna walk around and go to the game store." Mokuba smiled cheekily.

"Alright."

After they finished their ice cream they headed to the mall. Mokuba dragged Riley to the game store and he was looking at the Xbox games and PS3 games. Riley giggled at his indecisiveness between two games.

"Don't you have a lot of money on your card or something, just get both." Riley laughed.

Mokuba was torn between getting the Xbox version or PS3 version of Assassin's Creed which made her laugh.

"I say PS3 Mokie since I'm such a bigger fan of the Playstation rather than the Xbox."

Mokuba laughed too and decided to go with Riley's suggestion. After buying the game, both went window shopping at the various stores. Riley bought herself a new pair of wedged heels while Mokuba got a new pair of jeans.

"Hey Mokie, we should head back now. It's like 5:30, wouldn't want your brother worrying about you. Plus I have to go get my car." Mokuba nodded as he yawned. "Here, go on my back, you can sleep while we walk back which won't take long." Mokuba complied and she hoisted the young 11 year old on her back.

Riley was thankful that the company wasn't too far. The walk was so quiet which gave her enough time to think. She didn't know how she would approach Seto at all due to their yell battle earlier that morning. The brunette had so much with Mokuba. He managed to make her smile. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw him asleep and she smiled, he had a long day. After arriving at the company, she dropped Mokuba on the couch in her office.

As if on cue, her office door opened revealing her boss. Both glanced at each other. Awkwardness filled the room.

**A/N: Haha ending it here. What happens between the two will be conveyed in the next chapter. Please review I'd appreciate it a lot. One More Chance is in the process.**


	7. The Start of a New Friendship

**The Start of a New Friendship Ch.7**

**Sorry I haven't been updating regularly D: Been trying to find inspiration while playing Assassin's Creed and God of War 3 lol. **

Riley and Seto just stared at each other, their expressions unreadable. Both didn't know what to say. The quietness made things so awkward, both were glad Mokuba was asleep. After placing a blanket on the sleeping boy, she avoided her boss's gaze.

"Wait." Seto said ending the silence.

Riley turned around.

"Kain told me everything. I would like it if you if still stayed; I mean you're a really great employee."

"Hmmmm." Riley crossed her arms. "I guess I can stay if you give me an apology and a good reason why you want me to work here." Seto cringed he didn't know what to say.

"Well, ok first off I will apologize for yelling at you, but you should have told me that you gave the disk to Kain."

This time Riley cringed. "Oh ok I'm sorry for not telling you." She had a childish expression on her face which made Seto chuckle.

Riley's eyes widened a little in surprise. "Did I just hear the Seto Kaiba actually laugh genuinely for a change?"

"Maybe."

"Aw you're a softie after all underneath that cold attitude of yours."

"I am not a softie." Seto went back to his icy cold state again which made Riley laugh. "You really aren't so bad after all. I'll come back to work I guess."

"You can have the day off tomorrow, you can come in Tuesday." Seto said in a business-like manner.

"Will do."

"Just because we are on good terms doesn't mean we're friends, Castaneto." Seto reverted back to his old self, the same cold person she met during the first day she took the job.

'_Dude, this guy is like literally on PMS, he's nice one second, and he's mean the next what the hell?'_ Riley thought.

"Ok, sir, I'll see ya Tuesday." She bounced out of the room.

Once Riley left, Seto stared at the peaceful sleeping form of his little brother. His brother was the only one who could make him smile. He was the only one that could melt his heart and he was the only one he could be vulnerable around. Letting people in was hard for the young CEO. A lot of people just wanted money from him, he knew that very well. This girl didn't seem to care about that, but he didn't want to make assumptions.

**Riley**

Yuki jumped up happily which made Riley smile. She went into the kitchen and gave him some food and water. After that, she went to her room to take a quick shower and get in her sleepwear before eating whatever leftovers were in the fridge.

After eating, Riley went upstairs and grabbed a book to read to make her feel a little sleepy. After pooping on one of the various pads that was set all over the house, Yuki joined his master. He jumped up on Riley's lap causing the book to jerk, which made Riley lose her place.

"You little mischievous puppy." Riley ruffled her puppy's fur that was on his head. "Let's go to bed yeah?" she placed Yuki on the other side of the bed.

**Mokuba**

The young boy woke up and found himself in his room. He wondered if Riley and his brother made up. One thing Mokuba knew for sure was that Riley wasn't one of those crazy fan girls after her brother's wealth. He just had a feeling she wasn't. It was as if, maybe, she was the one for Seto. It was hard to get through to his brother, it's perfectly understandable why that is. The one thing Mokuba always wanted for his brother was for him to be happy. Sure he made him happy, but he knew that one day, he'd want to settle down with a nice girl.

Riley was so kind, and sweet. Her happiness was very contagious. She was a assiduous worker at the same time too, she got all her work done. She seemed like the perfect match for his brother, since she could take his attitude. She matched him in tempers as well. After thinking about the possibility of Riley and Seto being a couple, Mokuba went back to sleep, a smile on his angelic face.

**Seto**

Today, it was a very crazy day. First of all, the presentation was postponed, the program had glitches which Riley was not responsible for, Kain got demoted and he was on good terms with Riley. That girl ceased to amaze him. He was expecting her to quit. Generally his temper resulted in immediate resignation. This girl gave him a chance. Maybe his brother is right, she could be different. It was too soon for him to tell.

All the girls at school just wanted him for money. It disgusted him. The newspapers were saying he was possibly gay because he never had a girlfriend. The press could come up with messed up stories sometimes.

This girl was amazing. She actually took in whatever she threw at him and still treated him kindly. She was by far the best employee he's ever seen. She was very hard-working and she was not as much childish as he originally thought. She could be funny, but it was very professional. He reminded himself that he had to thank Yunji for recommending her. He was right about her skills alright.

The presentation, hopefully, will be successful. He was worried since it took so much work to get those people on board with the new program. So much chaos happened that it seemed like a bullet was just fired from a gun and it landed on its target within the blink of an eye.

Taking some aspirin, and downing it with water, Seto laid down on his king sized bed. The events slowly left his mind as he was falling into the sweet darkness called sleep.


	8. First Day of School

**First Day of School Ch.8**

**Riley**

It was a bright Monday morning. Riley moaned at the loud noise of her alarm clock.

"Damn, shut up already it's only-HOLY SHIT I'M GONNA BE LATE!" Riley threw her covers onto the floor and scrambled to get to the bathroom.

Riley couldn't believe her luck. First she got into an argument with her boss during the weekend, and now here she was rushing to get ready for her first day of school.

'_Oh man, I hope I arrive on time'_

After a quick five minute shower, Riley quickly shoved her school supplies into her bag. She set the pads all over the house, put food and water into Yuki's bowl, and hastily grabbed her car keys and bag.

"Bye Yuki! Mommy will be back sooner than you know it!"

Yuki barked in reply. He sat there wagging his tail, while he saw his mom leaving the car garage.

**Seto**

Waking up very early wasn't very unusual for the young CEO. He always had to wake up early on weekends to go to work. Running Kaiba Corp. really took its toll on him. Some days he wished he could call in sick because he just needed a breather, but he could barely get it. Problems left and right kept happening. The argument between him and Riley was a prime example of that. Later that day, Seto knew he had to go in to check the progress on the program for his new duel disk.

With a stoic expression, Seto put on his school uniform. Mokuba randomly barged into his room more excited this morning than any other school morning.

"Big brother, c'mon hurry up! We're gonna be late to school!" Mokuba chirped in an unusual hyper like tone.

Seto just nodded.

'_Weird, I'm usually the one rushing him, well with less enthusiasm as him.'_

Seto grabbed his briefcase and ascended down the stair case.

"The limo is ready for you . Young master Mokuba is already inside waiting for you." His maid, Annie, told him.

"Thank you Annie." Seto replied passing her without even glancing at her.

Seto hopped into the limo; sitting next to his hyperactive brother.

**Riley**

Riley heard her tires screech to a halt as she parked into the parking lot. She was greeted by her uncle, which she was totally happy for.

"Uncle, good morning." Riley said from her car.

She turned off the ignition and gracefully exited. She got stares from everyone; here comes the niece of the great principal of Domino High School. Riley knew she was going to get some animosity towards her because of who she was, and of course from the girls; especially the girls because if they knew she worked for the "Seto Kaiba", yeah she heard how popular he was.

"Here's your schedule Riley. I'll walk you to your locker and your first class today."

"Thanks uncle, you're my lifesaver." Riley sighed in relief.

Riley stared in awe of the hall. People gave her weird looks, but seeing a Japanese school in anime was so different compared to actually seeing it in person.

'_This is so awesome!' _

Riley felt so ecstatic just being in the building; it felt so surreal to her.

"Oh hi there!" Joey pulled Riley into a headlock as he her with her uncle.

"Ah, Mr. Wheeler, friends with my lovely niece?"

"You got that right ."

"Well you better take of her while she's here." Ueda gave him a stern smile before walking off.

Soon, the whole group converged onto the two.

"Why, hello again." Riley felt happy that she at least knew some people as opposed to feeling awkward.

A pair of distinct footprints could be heard in the distance, a particular sound she knew. Her confirmation came when she heard the screaming of many girls.

'_Yup, Seto Kaiba has entered the building.'_

"Freaking moneybags thinks he's such a hot shot just cuz he got himself a fucking company."

"Something you don't have mutt." Seto said in reply.

"Hi boss!" Riley smiled.

"Just because you're the niece of the principal doesn't give you the right to talk to Seto!" a girl angrily retorted.

"Well, the man you're drooling over is my boss." Riley crossed her arms and her demeanor changed.

"Just because he's your boss doesn't mean you can just talk to him whenever you want!"

"Since you say I can't talk to him of my own free will, what gives you that right?"

"I'm his girlfriend duh!"

"Yui, we've been over this, you're not my girlfriend." Seto pushed the girl roughly away from him.

"Looks like you only live in fantasy, not reality." Riley shook her head.

"Why you-" Yui lunged for her.

With good reflexes, Riley dodged easily. She grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back.

"Since it's the first day of school, I'll go easy on you. Just because I'm the principal's niece doesn't mean I'll take advantage of it. You cause trouble, and I'll see to it that my uncle takes care of it. Since we are all almost late to class, I suggest you get going." Riley gave her a cold, icy glare.

**Seto**

Seto couldn't even believe what he was seeing. He couldn't believe that Riley had almost the same icy glare as him. After the whole ordeal, all the girls dispersed to go to their own classes. Thank heavens for that. As he approached his locker, he saw Riley go off with the group of wannabes.

"Well Riley, do you want me to walk you to class?" Yunji broke the awkward silence. "Sakiwara, I'm warning you, you harm my niece, you'll get detention." His gaze turned towards Yui.

"Yes sir." Yui looked down embarrassed.

"Well, thanks for the offer uncle, but I think I'll go with Joey and the others." Riley smiled at her uncle.

'_Note to self: DO NOT as in DO NOT get her angry. Wait what am I talking about, I'm her boss!'_

Seto waited for the group to go before he followed suit. It disgusted him to see Riley with the geek squad. Being a loner was what Seto was good at, well aside from being with his brother. Majority of the girls just want the fame and money. Seto of course wanted a girlfriend. He was a normal guy, yet very hard to please.

Unfortunately, he had to follow because he had the same class as them.

As he entered his math class, Seto took a seat in the back, as usual. He saw Riley on the other end of the room with the geeks. Crossing his arms and furrowing his brow in concentration, he was thinking about his agenda at work. School was a means of getting out of work, but it was still labor because homework was still needed to get the good grades.

The teacher's lecture barely phased Seto's mind. He already knew Algebra 2. Why bother listening if he knew it. Well to be honest, Seto preferred sitting at a desk spacing out in a class he knows about rather than going to work to get a very bad headache. In the distance, he saw Riley take notes. The way that she looked while giving her undivided attention was so different from her bubbly self.

**Riley**

Even though she knew the material already, Riley took notes anyway. It gave her something to do. Well taking lecture notes can be much more relaxing than debugging a program, but then again, playing with a computer is much more fun, according to her.

Joey and Tristan had their heads on their desks, both clearly asleep, while Tea was looking around all over the classroom. Yugi was the only one who seemed to be taking notes. The sight amused her somewhat.

As the lecture came to a close, the bell rang.

"Thank heavens that's over." Joey stretched his arms out.

"Move it Wheeler. Trying to get through." Seto pushed the blonde roughly to the side.

"Hey watch it! Damn, it's like a freaking big stick up your ass!" Riley crossed her arms.

"Watch it Castaneto, I can easily fire you."

"Watch it Kaiba, I can easily find another job. Gosh cool it for once, it's not as if you're the emperor of Japan that you need royal treatment."

Seto just grunted and left.

"Has Seto always been like that?" Riley tilted her head.

"Yeah pretty much, as long as we can remember." Tristan said scratching his head.

**End of school**

The day seemed to pass by so fast. Riley got into her car and breathed a sigh of relief. From her purse, Riley grabbed the handkerchief her boss rudely threw to her face. On the bright side she got it back, just not the way she expected. Her boss was very strange to her. He's a dick one minute and can be sorta cool the next. It's like he's got multiple personalities or just is in a different mood every day.

Riley shook her head and started up her car. She knew she had to work for a bit and then go back home to do homework. She just hoped she wouldn't be too tired to do it later.

As Riley was backing up, she saw the black limo pass by. She knew that her boss was going to work her to the bone today, and she hoped she wouldn't have to fight with him.

**a/n: omg sorry I haven't been updating lately. School is like not that busy right now but it will be soon. I just had the idea for chapter 8 come to me so I decided to just type it. Sorry for making you all wait, but I'm not sure when I can post again. Please review, I'd really appreciate it. :D**

.


	9. Lighten Up Will You!

**Ch. 9 Lighten Up a Bit Will You?**

**I have inspiration! I will write while I still have my ideas fresh :D Enjoy.**

**Riley**

Riley pulled up in the parking structure. She parked on the top floor. Riley hastily grabbed her bag, and rushed to the elevator. After entering the front door, Riley was greeted by the bubbly secretary by the name of Margaret.

"Hello Ms. Ueda , are things doing good?" Magaret smiled.

"Magaret." Riley giggled. "I love my last name and all, but you know why I'd rather take my mom's maiden name."

"I know miss, but Ueda suits you more miss." Margaret bowed slightly.

"Aw thanks." Riley laughed softly. "Well I'm going to change now before the boss gets mad." She rushed to the elevator to go up to her office.

After those two seemingly long minutes, Riley ran out of the elevator and ran to her personal bathroom. She changed into black slacks, with a red blouse.

Riley straightened out her outfit a little bit before meeting her boss.

**Seto's Office**

Seto sat in his chair gazing out the window. The brunette was almost done with his prototype duel disk. A small, circular duel disk was something no one had ever thought of yet. The problem mainly was the programming. Sure, he hired Riley Castaneto Ueda as his assistant, which she requested to be called Ms. Castaneto, proved to be a great programmer, but she seemed too childish for him. The thing that baffled him was that she really did deliver on what he asked. The click of the door snapped the young CEO out of his thoughts.

"Hi Seto!" Riley smiled as she came in.

Somehow her bubbly personality infuriated him and amazed him as well. The infuriation seemed to pull through, but before he could stop himself, he lashed out.

"CASTANETO, WHAT PART OF CALL ME MR. KAIBA DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? DIDN'T THEY EVER TELL YOU TO CALL YOUR BOSS OR ANY RESPECTED OFFICIAL BY THEIR LAST NAME, NOT THEIR FIRST NAME UNLESS YOU ARE ACQUAINTED VERY WELL WITH THAT PERSON! YOU ARE NOT MY FRIEND; ALL I WANT IS FOR YOU TO JUST DO YOUR WORK AND TURN IT IN TO ME; THAT'S IT. NOW HERE'S YOUR FUCKING ASSIGNMENT AND I WANT THIS DONE BEFORE THE END OF THE DAY!" Seto was breathing hard; he had never felt this irritated before in his life.

Riley fell silent. She felt like crying, but she wasn't going to take this.

"You know what; maybe that's why you don't have any friends. All you do is just treat people like shit who are less than you. I rarely give out my phone number to people; I only give it out to people that are friends. Since we are not, you can forget the whole friendship thing. We weren't friends to begin with right?" Riley shook her head, while keeping her composure. Getting angry wasn't going to solve anything, even though she felt it, but hurt was kicking in more than the anger at the moment. "I feel bad for you, but you know what, LIGHTEN UP WILL YOU?" She put her hands on her hips. "At least I know how to enjoy my life, while your lame, flat definition of fun is just running your company." She hastily snatched the folder. "Good day to you to MR. FUCKING KAIBA!" Riley turned around sharply, marching back to her office.

Seto couldn't believe how angry calm she was. He expected her to blow up a little more. He thought he had her figured out, but she kept surprising him. The brunette realized she was more than just a bubbly girl, but she had her serious side too. It was shocking that she was so nice to him, despite the mean things he said or the cold glares and looks he gave. This was actually the first time he felt bad. He felt bad he disrespected a girl who did nothing wrong to him. Mokuba was the only one who could make him feel emotions; not this girl, who was now evoking guilt.

He sighed. Seto logged on his computer and started looking over the plans for his prototype for his new duel disk. The engineers were still constructing the prototype, while he prepared the software Riley accomplished, and it was fixed thankfully. All he needed now was the graphics and data of the duel monsters encoded and it would be ready for testing.

"SETO!" Mokuba just burst into his older brother's office.

"Hi Mokuba." Seto's hard expression softened a little bit. "How was school?"

"It was great Seto. Hmmm, you looked more focused than usual and well Riley has been typing furiously on the computer as if her life depended on it. Oh and she's not smiling like she usually does."

Mokuba was a great observer, and for an eleven year old, he was smart. Sure he was used to Riley always calling him Seto, but I guess something in him just snapped. True, he was also five years older than Mokuba, but he knew he couldn't fool his younger brother.

"Well, I kind of lashed out at her about her calling me by my first name." Seto said hesitantly.

"Big Brother, I thought you were used to it." Mokuba pouted.

"I don't know, the way she says it, it just infuriates me."

"Maybe you're not used to it."

"Maybe I don't like it."

Look here, a sixteen year old CEO arguing with his eleven year old brother. It was quite a sight indeed.

**Riley**

Riley really wanted to punch her boss, but she knew it wasn't worth it. She really thought they were starting to be friends, but apparently, "friends" is not even the right word, more like, coworker. It really irritated her how her hot boss could be so cold, arrogant, and rude. She thought that after fixing the glitches and bugs Kain accidently let in, she would be on good terms, but apparently she was wrong. She worked for him for like three weeks and her boss infuriated her.

Riley starting typing furiously at the computer; it was a great stress reliever and it kept her busy. There were so many glitches, but today, she didn't mind. Her eyes were crazy with focus and it looked like she almost gone mad.

She knew she would call Seto by his last name only, and only interact with him if it's regarding work. Talking to him and trying to be on good terms was futile. Riley shook her head, and resumed her work on the graphics program. She was going to do the data part of the program the next day. Graphics is time consuming and harder than people think.

"Riley." Mokuba peeked in the room.

"Yes." Riley said in an irritated voice.

"It's me, Mokuba."

"Oh hi Mokuba." Riley cracked a smile. "What brings you here today?"

"I didn't want to be home without Seto today, since I'm always home alone. I thought I'd visit today, but it seems like every time I want to, you and Seto are on bad terms."

"It's not your fault Mokuba." Riley still was debugging the graphics program. "I mean I guess I'm better off only talking about business you know. Some people only get along in a work environment, and once out, and then they hate each other again."

"You're nothing like those mean girls Riley. You're really, really nice."

"Awwww, thanks Mokuba, you're so sweet. I still have to debug the graphics program with your brother's new duel disk and also make sure the data base is okay. I don't want to do the database today, but I think I might have to." Riley sighed.

"I don't think Seto hates you, I just think he doesn't know how to handle the situation."

"You're a pretty smart kid Mokuba. You sound so mature."

"Really?" his eyes lit up. "I am still just a kid, and I will enjoy being a kid for as long as I can." He cracked a big grin.

"Thanks Mokuba, with you visiting, it really has made my day thus far." Riley couldn't help but feel relaxed the younger Kaiba brother. "I think your brother want you to be with him for company, you should make him smile too."

"You know it's easy for me." Mokuba giggled. "I'd like to see you make him smile one day Riley."

"That day would probably never come anyway. Well, I'll finish my work here and go on home."

"Okay Riley, but just so you know, my brother has his moments when he's really nice to others in front of me." On that note, the raven haired boy left the brunette girl thinking about that very line.

**Seto**

Seto's pupils bore into the computer screen. Everything seemed to be going well so far. Guilt stabbed his impenetrable heart. She was so composed, her eyes full of sadness, yet she kept her cool quite well. Well he wasn't surprised she stormed off earlier. He couldn't help being who he was. He wants to be open with others, but being cold and not trusting is what kept him from getting hurt or betrayed. Finding a girlfriend was something he wanted, but it has to be a particular girl. Seto knew his little brother really liked Riley much, but he remained skeptical and still doesn't trust her.

"." Riley knocked on the door. "May I come in?"

"Proceed." Seto replied in his usual monotone voice.

"I'm done with the graphics program sir." Riley walked towards Seto's desk and placed the folder on his desk. "Database is alright too, I debugged it as well." Riley shifted her feet a little. "Well, um, have a great evening sir, and I shall see you here tomorrow." With that, she hastily turned away.

"Wait-" Seto saw Riley stiffen up.

"You must busy sir; I will take my leave now."

"I'm sorry." Seto blurted out with his head down.

"What?" Riley slowly turned around, a questioning look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry alright." Seto looked down saying those words softly.

"Ok." Riley shrugged her shoulders, and turned around to walk out of his office.

Seto watched her go. He saw that stoic look behind her questioning gaze. He knew he had hurt her bad today. She didn't do anything wrong either. He sighed and stared out the window. Mokuba laid down on the couch sleeping. It was already 8 and he had some paperwork left. Feeling exhausted , the young CEO put the papers in his briefcase, and carried his brother to the limo, where they headed home.

**Riley**

She was still hurt from what he said to her. Words are powerful. She sighed as she arrived at her penthouse. Her puppy already was sleeping. She smiled at the sight; his innocent expression made her want to tear up and just cuddle tightly with Yuki.

Since it was only the first day of school, there really was no homework at all. Taking a quick shower and changing into her pajamas, Riley slowly drifted to sleep trying to rid herself of even trying to be friends with her boss.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you my fellow readers for bearing with me and my sporadic, random updates. Please review me would like. One More Chance Chapter 12 is almost done so hang tight for those who read that also. Till then, Ja Ne!**


	10. First Prototype Test

**Ch.10 First Prototype Test**

**The Following Week**

Riley pretty much avoided conversations with her boss. She thought he would like it better that way. Her focus was making sure everything in the prototype disk was functional for the testing that was going to take place later that afternoon.

Seto found things odd. Riley wasn't as exuberant as she usually was, well when around him anyway. It was odd seeing her quiet side. He still felt bad for being mean to her. Every time he wanted to apologize, she would always retreat to her office. He wasn't sure how to approach her; it was as if she played it off every time they got to interact.

"Hey boss, everything is ready. I just need you to do an overall scan of the system." Riley came in with a soft smile.

"Alright, thank you Ms. Castaneto." Seto nodded.

"Ok, I'll take my leave." Riley exited as she had the past week.

As soon as Riley left, Mokuba popped his raven haired self in.

"Seriously Seto, apologize to her one of these days." Mokuba sat in the chair in front of his brother's.

"I will…eventually." Seto said slowly giving his brother an apprehensive look.

"Sooner the better big brother." Mokuba shook his head. "Well what time is the new duel disk gonna be tested?"

"Hopefully around four. Riley already gave me her finalized report, so all I need to do is just scan the system to make sure everything is functioning ok.

**Riley**

It seemed like the week went by quickly for her. Drowning herself in work really made her focus and get the job done. Who cares about having a friendship with her boss, it wasn't gonna happen anyhow knowing his reputation.

Mokuba was so sweet. She loved having him come by her office. He was a fun kid to be around for sure. She was reminded of her cousin, Ayleanne, who was also as vibrant and smart as he was. It was also nice that they were close in age. Snapping her out of her thoughts was Mokuba who burst into his office.

"Riley I can't wait until you guys test the new duel disk." Mokuba's smile was just as bright as the sun's.

"I can't wait either squirt." Riley giggled.

Mokuba had a way of always making her smile.

"So, is your brother scanning the system?"

"Yup, Seto is working on it. He hopes it'll be done scanning by four. He's in a meeting right now, I think yeah, he is." Mokuba stared at the ceiling trying to think.

Riley chuckled at his cute expression. Mokuba almost looked like Seto the way he was just trying so hard to think.

"What's so funny Riley?" Mokuba tilted his head in confusion.

"Nothing." Riley giggled some more. "For a second there, you almost looked like your brother." She giggled a little more.

"Well, I'm gonna go wait in Seto's office. Catch you later Riley." Mokuba ran out smiling.

After the little Kaiba left, Riley's office phone rang.

"Hello, Riley Castaneto of Kaiba Corp. how may I help you?" Riley said in a business like tone.

"My baby sounds so professional." A chuckle was heard from the mysterious voice.

"Daddy, is that you?"

"Hi munchkin. Wow, so it is true. You do work for Kaiba Corporation."

"Hi daddy, how are things going with your fashion line?"

"Things are going great. Speaking of our family business Riley, can you come by one time to see my winter collection?"

"That sounds great daddy, I'd love to go." Riley smiled.

"Sweetie, how's your mother doing? Is she doing ok? How is your job so far, is Kaiba treating you ok?" Matsuharu asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes daddy, Mr. Kaiba is great boss." Riley giggled. "Mom is doing ok. She really misses having me around because she doesn't like cleaning the house on her days off."

"Well that's great to hear. Take care of yourself ok baby. I hope I see you soon here in the lovely city of Tokyo. I'll let you go now before your boss gets upset. Talk to you later munchkin. I love you."

"I love you to daddy. I'll send you my work schedule asap." Riley said before she hung up the phone.

Riley sat back in her seat staring at the computer screen. She took out her laptop, and started browsing on the internet. It was going to be a while before her boss got of his meeting.

**Seto**

These meetings really bore the crap out of the young CEO. Here he was, presenting the new duel disk system for these panels of old business people, well more of middle-aged men and women.

"Well, very ingenious idea Mr. Kaiba, a small circular duel disk." A man by the name of Haru commented.

"But sir, how can one carry that around despite it being very small and portable."

"This is a prototype, but for right now, carrying it or putting it in a case is the only way." Seto replied.

He really felt tired. These meetings really bored him to death. After presenting the system features, and its capabilities, the CEO retired to his office.

The scan on the program and system databases was all ready to go. He saw that he could test the duel disk very soon, even at this very hour. Making a quick phone call to the lab, Seto requested that they set up a testing room. After that, he informed Riley of the test that was about to take place in about half an hour.

**Riley**

She paced around her office. It was so hard to contain her excitement. A month of making sure the prototype was ready to go, and here was the day to see the result of all the hard work everyone put into the project. As she stared out the window, Riley blanked out. Thoughts of her dad, her mom, and her cousins filled her mind. She was wondering how they were doing. She was wondering if the press would make a big issue about her working at Kaiba Corp, and has an interview about it later on sometime even before the half year mark.

Being in the spotlight really stressed her out. Changing her preferred last name to her mother's maiden name felt weird and wrong at first, but she felt it was the best. There was nothing with the Ueda last name, but she hated constantly being followed by the press. Even though legally her last name was Ueda, she preferred the Castaneto.

"Gah, is half an hour up yet?" Riley walked into her chair and put her head down.

"Riley!" Mokuba burst into the room making the brunette jump.

"Gosh kid, you really have awesome ninja skills." Riley giggled. "So, is the testing room ready squirt?"

"Yup, up and ready. Seto already got confirmation from the lab techs that the android is functional and nothing is wrong with it so yeah c'mon let's go!" Mokuba dragged Riley out and into the elevator.

**Testing Room**

Riley was having a hard time keeping up with the raven haired boy. When she arrived, her giggling stopped. She was met with the cold gaze of her boss.

"So boss, are you going to test the disk today?" Riley broke the silence.

"I have an excruciating headache. You can duel right? I want you to test the prototype disk." Seto rubbed his temples.

"Um, sure ok…" Riley grabbed the disk from a lab tech and entered the testing room.

"You ready Ms. Ueda?" a lab tech said over the microphone.

"Sure, as ready I'll ever be…except I really suck at dueling." Riley looked down at the ground pouting.

Kaiba smirked in amusement. '_This will be so entertaining.'_

"Now, I am initiating android's data of Yugi Mutou's dueling strategy sir." The lab tech was setting everything up. "Ok, Ms. Ueda, you start first."

Riley hesitantly drew five cards. She scanned her cards. The basic of Duel Monsters was all she knew. She just went with her instincts.

After twenty minutes, Riley lost the duel by a slight margin. With a resigned sigh, she carried the duel disk back up to the lab.

"You really did good out there." Mokuba hugged Riley around her waist. "Can I try?" the boy looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I say ok squirt, since the robot proved to be safe. Just ask your brother."

"Can I Seto? Please can I go try it out?"

Seto's brow furrowed in deep thought. The android proved safe right? With a huge sigh, Seto nodded briefly. He couldn't refuse his brother with his pleading, doggy eye look.

Mokuba squealed in delight. He hastily grabbed the disk out of Riley's hands and ran into the testing room.

"Mokuba, do your best kiddo!" Riley said over the microphone.

Seto crossed him arms with an unreadable expression. Riley ignored this obviously; she could care less what her boss was thinking of at the moment.

Before she could even blink, Riley caught small sparks coming from the android. Ten minutes barely passed, and already there was danger.

"Mokuba, you should get out of there, the android is beginning to spark." Riley said over the microphone.

"It's only been five minutes, so it can't be possible." Mokuba turned towards the frantic brunette.

"Seto, here." Riley ignored the fact she called her boss by her first name, and rushed down to the room.

The android started showing signs of evident sparking. Mokuba's cheerful, sparkling expression turned into fear. Seto now saw the sparks coming from his testing robot. His eyes filled with worry for his brother.

"Mokuba, get the hell out of there!" Seto yelled over the microphone.

Mokuba stood stiff. Riley shook her head and pushed Mokuba to the base of the steps.

"Go on, listen to your brother. Get out of here!" Riley egged the young boy on.

After a couple of seconds, Mokuba snapped to his senses and ran up to his brother. Riley smiled at the young boy.

The sparks started to worsen. Riley figured she could get out if she was fast enough. Taking a deep breath, she started to run towards the steps, but before she could make it, the android exploded, sending shards of metal stabbing various places in her back and legs.

Mokuba started screaming as she collapsed onto the first step of the staircase. Seto shook his head in anger at the failure of the robot.

"Who ran the damn tests this morning?" Seto clenched his fists.

The lab techs looked to each other and at the same time, pointed to each other.

"I don't care who tested it as long as it gets fixed! Call an ambulance and get Ms. Castaneto to a hospital."

Mokuba clung onto Seto's trench coat.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Mokuba stared at the motionless body of Riley.

"The techs are here, so they can do it. Come Mokuba, I'll take you home."

"No I don't want to leave her!" Mokuba cried.

"I'll call her family to go to the hospital." Seto picked up Mokuba and left the room. "Look, I'll call her uncle and ask her how long she is and how long she'll have to be at the hospital if that makes you feel better."

Mokuba sighed and just looked down as he clutched onto his brother's neck.

Meanwhile, in the lab, one of the techs, Hiro, took a part of his sleeve off to reduce the bleeding.

"Oh man, when are the ambulance guys going to come over?" Gina started panicking at the fact that Riley was still lying on the stairs unconscious from the impact.

"Everyone clear the way!" the medical team came in with a stretcher and hauled Riley away amidst the shocked employees of Kaiba Corp.

**Seto's Office**

Seto was sitting at his desk what could have gone wrong. If his testing robot was ok on safety, why did it suddenly just malfunction? He had to analyze that as soon as possible. Turning his chair around, he stared out the window. Riley saved his brother, he had to thank her for that later.

Mokuba sat on the couch with a melancholy expression. He really wanted to see Riley, he really liked her. The younger Kaiba wished his brother would too, but he was a hard person to get through.

With a heavy sigh, Seto called Riley's uncle talking about the accident. He requested he come by later and he'd give details on where she was.

It was sure a long day for him, and he wished that for once, at least once in his life, something would go as planned.


	11. You Call That an Apology?

**You Call That an Apology? Ch. 11**

A/n: Since I'm on spring break, I decided to write a chapter since it has been quite a while haha. I hope you all enjoy this story and sorry I don't update as frequently. Grrr I've been doing spring cleaning at my house. Well here's a new chapter. Well here goes.

**Kaiba Corp**

It was chaotic when the medical team arrived to bring Riley to the hospital. The medical team told the lab techs to move aside while they hoisted Riley's unconscious body on the stretcher. The techs hastily rolled Riley to the ambulance while trying to stop the bleeding on her sides. The lab techs huddled together with worry written all over their faces.

**Seto's Office**

Mokuba stared outside the window with a melancholy expression. Seto stared at his computer screen perplexed as to why the robot suddenly combusted after one round of testing. His lab techs had run a whole series of tests to make sure that the robot was ready for this important test today.

"Seto, will Riley be ok?" the young boy asked his brother with tears at the corners of his eyes.

"If she can withstand being bossed around by me, she can surely survive this incident."

"That's not funny Seto." Mokuba glared at his brother. "I bet you she's like the best programmer here."

"I hired the best programmers Mokuba. They are all good. She's not better than the rest. She's on the same level as every programmer I hired."

"Not true!" Mokuba protested. "She's the best and you know it!" Mokuba was sobbing at this point.

Seto sighed and walked towards his crying brother.

"We'll go visit her later, is that ok with you." Seto's hard expression softened a little.

Mokuba was the only one who can make him loosen his hard exterior shell that blocked majority of society out.

"Do you promise Seto?" Mokuba was wiping his tears furiously from his eyes.

Seto really wanted to get some work done to get his mind off what happened earlier, but since his brother was really distraught about Riley being in the hospital, he thought it would be nice for them to drop by; it would be a great opportunity to express his thanks to her for saving his little brother.

**The Hospital**

Riley lay unconscious on the hospital bed with an ivy bad up her arm; she looked serene despite the various bandages all over her torso and some on her legs.

Matsuharu walked in with worry on his face. He rushed to his daughter's side and held her hand. The doctor walked in with a clipboard.

"Doctor, I'm glad to see you. Will she be ok?" Matsuharu was frantic.

"Yes Mr. Ueda, she will be. Her injuries aren't as severe as we thought. She has minor cuts from the shards of metal. The ones that got stuck in her skin weren't that deep, so that was a relief. We would like to keep her here for a night for observation to make sure everything is alright. Is that ok with you Mr. Ueda?"

"Yes doctor. All I care about is that my baby girl is alright."

**FF A Few Hours Later**

Seto visited with his brother around 8. Riley was already awake and drinking some juice.

"Riley!" Mokuba ran up and hugged the brunette (I think she is; it's been a while since I wrote this).

"Hey squirt, it's kinda late." Riley smiled. "You should go home and rest. You can visit me tomorrow. By the way, where's your brother?"

"He's outside the door. Well, I hope to see you tomorrow."

**Kaiba Mansion**

Seto sat in his home office thinking. Riley was very polite and considerate. Despite saying it was ok for her to let Mokuba try out the duel disk, she went through him first, well wouldn't any normal person do that? She was so nice to him when she saw him. First name basis thing was kinda weird for him, but maybe she forgot about the honorfics. Despite all that, he began to slowly agree with his brother.

Riley was pretty quick in doing what he had asked her to do. It was almost perfect every time. Some of his programmers left minor bugs and glitches, but not Riley. She went the extra mile to ensure his program was running smoothly. He really wanted to apologize to her, but how? It was so hard for him to even mouth the words, "I'm sorry."

While he worked away at his laptop, he was going to take his brother back to see Riley tomorrow, since he insisted, and he agreed because number one, that's his little brother, and number two, it's a great excuse for him to try and say sorry.

**Next Morning**

Riley woke up with a smile on her face. Her dad slept next to her. She smiled at her dad's sleeping form. As if on cue, the nurse came in.

"Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?" the nurse asked.

"I'm doing great, thank you. Out of curiosity, is it breakfast yet?" Riley tilted her head to the side.

The nurse giggled. "Sure, I'll bring you something to eat."

Riley adjusted the bed so she could sit up a little straighter. "Ah, much better."

The movement of the chair woke up Matsuharu.

"Hi daddy." Riley chuckled at her father's half asleep look.

"How are you feeling sweetie?"

"I'm good daddy. By the way, did you call mom yet?"

"Yes, I called her after you fell asleep. She's worried sick. I bought her a ticket to come here. She'll arrive later tonight."

"Ok dad, thank you." Riley smiled.

"Why good morning Mr. Ueda." The nurse smiled. "Well here you go Riley, I got you some yogurt, eggs, and some bacon. I brought you some water as well." The nurse put Riley's food on the table and wheeled it to her. "Enjoy your meal Ms. Castaneto. If you need anything else, just call us."

"Will do ma'm. Man, I'm starving!" Riley eagerly dug into her scrambled eggs.

**Seto and Mokuba**

"Seto!" Mokuba yelled from downstairs the Kaiba Mansion. He was very anxious to visit Riley.

Luckily today was a Saturday , so they didn't have school and Riley didn't really miss anything.

Seto ascended the stairs hastily to his jumpy little brother. It amazed him how happy Mokuba was around Riley. It was almost a natural connection. Despite the constant arguments, she did a good job of putting up with him. He knew he was a jerk, but he wasn't a jerk on purpose. He'd been through a lot in his life; unimaginable trauma that no one would understand. Besides, who would ever love someone like him? He sighed thinking about it.

"What are you doing Seto? Quit standing there and come on!" Mokuba ran and dragged his brother outside where Roland was waiting for them.

**Hospital**

Riley sat in her bed bored to death. She was channel surfing when all of a sudden the hospital phone rang. Her dad picked it up. With a nod, he handed the phone to Riley.

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetie, it's mommy. I'm currently in LA. My flight has been delayed, so I'll be there by tomorrow at best. I hope you're doing well sweetheart. I'll see you soon. Bye." With the click of the phone, there was the sound of the dial tone.

"Dad, mom just arrived in LA. Her flight got delayed, so she'll be here tomorrow at best."

"Ok sweetheart. She's got an 11 hour flight here. No stops on the way. I hope she's here tonight I mean it is already 11:30. Maybe she'll be here early morning. I'll fetch Hiroyuki to pick her up if she arrives here early in the morning."

"Ok daddy, sounds great."

The door creaked open to reveal a stoic Seto Kaiba with a jumpy eleven year old Mokuba.

"Riley!" Mokuba ran to hug the brunette.

"Hi kiddo, how are you?"

"I'm good." Mokuba smiled.

"Come here squirt." She made room for Mokuba. "Oh daddy, before I forget, this little cutie is Mokuba Kaiba, and the man who is pouting is my boss, Mr. Kaiba."

"Pleasure to meet both of you." Matsuharu bowed. "Well, I have to go, they are paging me back in Tokyo. I'll visit as soon as I can ok baby." He kissed his daughter's forehead.

After his dad left, Seto stepped forward a little.

"About yesterday…." Seto looked up the ceiling. "What the hell were you thinking?" _Crap, I was supposed to say thank you._

"What?" Riley said astonished. "Mokuba, um can you excuse us for a little."

Mokuba sighed and nodded. He quietly went outside.

"What the hell is this all about?" Riley glared at her boss.

"You endangered my brother that's what!" Seto gave his signature icy glare.

"Why you ungrateful son of a bitch" she was really getting angry. "I saved your brother's life and here you come waltzing in her lecturing how I endangered him? How rich, and you were the one who gave the final go ahead! I'm in the hospital with multiple cuts, bruises, and minor stab wounds to protect Mokuba! I wouldn't want anyone or anything to harm that sweet kid! Did you really come here to lecture me about yesterday? If you're gonna lecture me, get out. I don't need this shit from you from you right now!" Venom was dripping from every word, and her death glare rivaled Seto's.

"What makes you think you can boss me around. I can fire you right now you know!"

Riley laughed. "Go ahead and fire me! I can find jobs elsewhere asshole!"

"Why you little-" Kaiba was cut off by the nurse's voice.

"Mr. Kaiba, stressing out the patient is not advised. Yelling in a hospital is also not tolerated. Some patients are actually still sleeping. If you're going to continue yelling at Ms. Castaneto, leave the premises immediately."

Riley stared at the TV with an unreadable expression. The nurse did her tests while Kaiba remained quiet.

**Mokuba**

The yelling he heard inside made his chest hurt. He hated seeing Seto yell at Riley. She didn't do anything wrong. He already felt bad about her getting hurt because of him. He sighed and got himself a Fanta.

_Riley, I hope you understand that my brother doesn't like showing his emotions much. I bet he wanted to say thank you for yesterday._

**Riley and Kaiba**

Silence. There was awkward tension between the two individuals.

"Why are you still here?" Riley crossed her arms. "If you have nothing else to say, but accusations, I suggest you leave and just do whatever you do best, work."

"Hey I can have fun!" He glared.

Out of nowhere, Riley just burst out laughing. Seto's glare turned into a look of confusion.

"What's so funny." Seto tried glaring icily again, but it failed.

"You look so cute when you pout." Riley laughed.

"Why you-" Seto couldn't keep his cold demeanor for some odd reason. Her laugh somehow made his expression soften a little, but only a tad.

There was a little squeak coming from the door. Mokuba peered his little head into the room.

"Come here kiddo, sit next to me." Riley motioned for Mokuba to come sit next to her.

He had a sad look on his face as he came to the bed. He slowly sat.

"Look Mokuba, don't feel sad ok. I'm fine, besides, no one's to blame ok." Riley hugged the raven haired boy.

"I'm sorry." He had tears in his eyes.

"Aw, please don't be sad. Your brother is just not a morning person." Riley giggled.

"Hey!" Seto crossed his arms.

"I won't take it back unless you say sorry for earlier!" Riley stuck her tongue out.

"Sorry." He mumbled with an annoyed expression.

"What? I couldn't hear you." Riley extended herself out with a hand over her ear.

"Sorry." He said a little louder.

"I can't hear you." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Sorry!" his face was a little flustered as he balled his hands into a fist.

"You call that an apology? Really?" Riley twitched her eyes while shaking her head.

"Fine." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for yesterday. And, um, thank you for saving my brother." He nervously scratched the back of his head.

Riley was left speechless. That almost sounded like, an authentic apology.

"So you can be a softie when the occasion calls for it." Riley smiled cheekily.

"Shut up." Seto's face went red from embarrassment.

That cute pouty expression on his face while being flushed was something that Riley would remember. For the first time, she saw that Seto Kaiba can be nice when he wanted, and that he wasn't so bad after all.


	12. Kari's Arrival

**Kari's Arrival Ch.12**

**I know I haven't updated in a while, I've been catching up with videogames and other stuff haha! This is a new chapter of BTI XD enjoy.**

When Kari touched down into the small airport of Domino, worry washed over her. Despite the fact that Riley was a big girl now, she was always her baby girl no matter what, even if she is currently 16. After hastily grabbing her luggage, she saw Hiroyuki with a sign waiting for her. Seeing Hiroyuki made Kari remember the days her and her ex-husband were happy together. It was almost like going back to the past, but pushing that aside, she just followed Hiroyuki ignoring the scenery around her as thoughts of Riley filled her mind. On that note, how would it be seeing Matsuharu again? She had tried dating other men, but that didn't work out too good. The feeling of love wasn't present, even though the men she met were nice. Kari took a deep breath as she entered the limo.

**Hospital**

Riley sat up watching TV, there was nothing really much to do aside sleep and eat. It was barely noon when she heard the creak of the door open. To her surprise, a brunette haired woman with a luggage was no other than her mom.

"Mom!" Riley exclaimed. "You look ridiculous with that luggage you know." Riley giggled.

"Shut up." Kari laughed. "How are you baby?" her face changed from sarcastic happiness to worried sick mom.

"I'm fine mom. I'm 16; I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"You're always my baby young lady even if you're 50!" this comment made both of the girls laughs.

"Hello, I see you have arrived Kari." Matsuharu had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Will she be able to go home today Haru?" Kari put on a stoic expression in fear that her feelings for ex-husband would pull through.

What made Kari's heart drop was the presence of another woman next to Matsuharu. Riley glared daggers at this woman.

"Oh you must Riley." This younger woman completely ignored Kari for a moment. "Hi, I'm Yuri, and oh, you must be the ex-wife." Yuri glanced in Kari's direction.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm here just for my daughter." Kari mustered up a fake smile.

Riley had a bad feeling about this woman. Yuri reminded her of someone, but she couldn't place her finger on it. The vibes was bad, she knew didn't even know the woman, but she had a very bad feeling already.

"Sorry I didn't inform you two earlier. We really wanted to keep it private until the winter show." Matsuharu ran his fingers nervously through his hair.

Awkwardness filled the room.

"Pleasure to meet you Yuri, I'm looking forward to us getting along together." Riley mustered a smile and put her hand out, which Yuri of course shook it.

"Well, I have to get going. My friends and I are going to hang out the women's club today." Yuri kissed Matsuharu on the lips before parting.

Riley felt so bad for her mother. She knew that she still harbored feeling s for her husband, even if she didn't want to show it.

"You're putting her into your show Haru? You know she doesn't like paparazzi. You know photos will leak out and the press will go haywire!" Kari clenched her fists and glared at her ex.

"She agreed Kari. Plus, my staff promised not to put her pictures out."

"I don't know what to believe Haru. Thanks for getting me a ticket here, but I want to stay here, I want to stay and be with my daughter. What happened to her? What did you do?" Kari put her hands on her hips.

"Mom, there was a minor accident at Kaiba Corp. There was a lab robot that had some technical malfunctions and it exploded. I was protecting the CEO's brother from harm." Riley spoke up. "Thanks for being here mom. Dad, if you need to go back to work, you can. I'm ok with mom here."

**Yuri**

"Oh my god girls that Riley girl, the daughter of my sugar daddy is absolutely hideous. If she only had the beauty of my daughter Yui, well even she did I'd still hate her." Yuri said in a stuck up tone.

"Well, if you want the money, you have to get the daughter out of the picture." Vanessa replied.

"She works at Kaiba Corp, which sucks cuz if she is the girlfriend of Seto Kaiba before my daughter does, then all my plans will be ruined." Yuri clenched her fork.

"Yui can totally nab him. What's not to like? She's pretty, rich, and smart." Sarah replied.

"Don't forget though that girl has money also Yu. You better be careful." Mandy replied.

"Ugh, well I'm not going to do anything yet. I have to pretend to like that little bitch. I know she had a confrontation with my daughter, but I have to make it look like we are welcoming. Once I gain their trust, I'm going to get rid of that girl. Nothing comes between me and money."

"Be careful girl." Vanessa put some caviar in her mouth.

"Yeah I feel for you. Dealing with stepchildren is hard. Hopefully he picks you over that wench." Sarah wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Hopefully Sarah, if he really cares about me, he'll totally pick me." Yuri put her hair over her shoulder.

**Seto**

Seto couldn't believe what happened yesterday. He got flustered over a girl. This was so uncommon. Let's get real, he's seen prettier girls than her, but she was different somehow. She was still able to bounce back even after releasing her anger and frustration, that was amazing to him.

"Seto!" Mokuba ran into Kaiba's office.

"Can we visit Riley again? She might be leaving today." Mokuba said with a melancholy expression.

"You can just call her Mokuba or you can just have Roland take you to the hospital. I have work left to do here."

"Oh ok Seto." Mokuba put on a sad smile. "I'll see you later at home."

Seto didn't want a repeat of yesterday. He hated the idea of feeling vulnerable. He felt like he was starting to crack a little from being with Riley. He wanted to remain strong and stoic. He wanted to provide for his brother more than anything. It was strange to him that Mokuba had an instant gravitation towards a girl he barely met. Then again, he knew that if one had good vibes about a person, it usually is right.

A knock was heard from the door.

"Come in." Seto said in a monotone while he continued scribbling his newest project on paper.

"Hello Seto." A flirtatious voice that he recognized came from no other than Yui Sakiwara.

"What are you doing here? I have told you a million times we're not a couple and never will be. Now get the hell out of my office."

"What is not to like Seto?" Yui walked sensuously to the annoyed CEO.

"I'm rich, pretty, and smart."

"Smart?" this made Seto laugh. "You're about as smart as snail."

"I too am smart!" she yelled. "I will nab you one of these Seto Kaiba."

"Good luck with that. As you can see, you wasted 15 minutes of time from my work. Now get the hell out or I will call security."

"I don't believe you." She went on his desk making papers fly off his desk.

Seto stood up and walked around, but Yui grabbed him from the back.

"Come on Seto, you know you like the feeling of my body. I just got breast implants."

"Save it for someone who cares." Seto elbowed Yui and this caused her to call backwards on his chair.

Yui gathered herself quickly and fixed her clothes.

"I'll let you off the hook this time, but mark my words, I'll be back."

"By the time you come back, I'll find a better girl than you, so don't even try it."

"Ha, there's no one as rich and pretty as me."

"Oh, au contraire, there are plenty of women richer than a cheap whore like you, now get the hell out." Seto roughly pushed Yui out his door before slamming it.

_That bitch is completely irritating. How can I make her leave me alone once and for all?_

**Hospital**

Mokuba arrived when the doctor said it was ok for Riley to go home the following day.

"Darnit, why am I stuck here for another night? I'm sick and tired of eating jello!" Riley moaned.

"Sweetie, they just want to make sure you're injuries are ok. Your cuts are healing at least. Don't worry baby, I'll be here." Kari held her daughter's hand.

"Hi Riley!" Mokuba took a seat next to her.

"Who is this fine young man?" Kari smiled at Mokuba.

"I'm Mokuba Kaiba, the younger brother of Riley's boss, Seto Kaiba."

"How nice to meet you, you're a sweet young man. Have you been taking of my baby girl?" Kari said teasingly.

"Yes ma'am. You're her mom huh?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes, yes I am. I'm Kari."

"Nice to meet you Kari, I really missed her so I thought I'd stop by."

"That's nice of you Mokuba." Kari smiled.

"This kid is really sweet mom. He showed me around town." Riley ruffled Mokuba's long hair.

"Is that so? I'd need a personal tour. Who would do me the honors if my daughter can't?"

"I so can mom!" Riley exclaimed raising her arm. "Ow." Riley lowered her arm.

"Why don't all three of us go when Riley is well?" Mokuba suggested.

"Sounds fair to me. You're a smart kid kiddo." Riley smiled. "By the way, how is your brother managing? Are the programs ok?"

"They are fine, don't worry too much ok." Mokuba assured the nervous brunette.

Mokuba really liked Riley, he didn't know why, but he just did. She seemed like the perfect match for his brother. She was what he needed. Despite her getting injured, he was still astonished she was still jolly as ever, like nothing ever happened.

"Sweetie, I'll be back. I'm going to grab a bite to eat, want anything?" Kari stood up and grabbed her purse. "How about you Mokuba?"

"Just a yogurt for me mom, thanks." Riley replied.

"Nothing for me ma'am thanks for the offer."

After Kari left the room, Riley turned on the TV. There was silence as both Mokuba and Riley were fixated on the screen.

**Seto**

Seto stared at the time on his computer. He knew that Mokuba had to go home soon. Instead of waiting around, he decided to visit the hospital instead. Luckily Roland was there waiting by the limo.

"Mr. Kaiba, where to?" Roland asked.

"The hospital where Mokuba is visiting Riley." Seto replied.

The short drive made Kaiba think. How did Riley have the power to give that jovial feeling to those she surrounds, yet also be cold as ice when messed with? How could she truly pull it off? It was something that made him curious. Of all the employees he had hired, Seto was wondering what is drawing his attention to assistant programmer.

All these questions made Seto shake his head to hopefully rid his brain of these thoughts. He couldn't possibly be attracted to her. That to him was just plain impossible.

"We're here sir." Roland pulled over the side. "I'll go park in the parking structure, I'll give you a call to let you know my location."

"Thank you Roland." Seto grabbed his briefcase and ascended to Riley's room.

**Hospital **

Riley, Kari, and Mokuba shared laughs as Kari told them stories of when she was alone by herself in California. As if on cue, the door opened to reveal Seto Kaiba.

"So you do care about me." Riley said in a teasing tone.

"Very funny, I'm here for my brother. Mokuba let's go home, visiting hours will end soon." Seto said with a stoic expression on his face.

"This must be your boss." Kari commented looking at her daughter.

"Yes mom, this is Mr. Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporations and my boss."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance madam." Seto bowed in respect.

"My, you're quite the gentleman. Hello, I'm Kari Castaneto, Riley's mother. I'm glad that you're treating her very well at your company." Kari smiled.

Watching the scene play out, Yuri decided to put phase one of her plan in action: make herself look charming and not suspicious to be accused of any of the things she planned to do to Riley.

Yuri knocked on the door. "May I come in?" she said sweetly.

Riley saw that young, plastic bimbo walk in the room with flowers.

"Oh are those for me?" Riley said sarcastically.

"Yes, they are. I thought I'd save your father the trouble of getting your flowers, since your father is very busy on some new designs for his winter fashion show." Yuri headed for the vase and put the flowers in. "Oh Kari, you're still here? You should rest up at the hotel. Matsuharu reserved you a room for the night. I can watch her for the time being."

"Thank you for the offer, but I refuse to leave my daughter's side. Tell Haru I appreciate his offer to accommodate a temporary room for me to stay in."

"I'll be sure to tell him." Yuri smiled. "I'll come back tomorrow with your father dear to check up on you ok. Rest up well." Yuri said before leaving.

"Mom I don't like that woman." Riley said with her arms crossed.

Seto just grunted in reply. "Mokuba Kaiba, we have to go home now." Seto tapped his foot impatiently.

"I don't wanna go!" Mokuba said sadly.

"You're so sweet kiddo, but don't worry, you can come back tomorrow ok." Riley gave Mokuba a hug. "Now for you Kaiba, relax man. You just need to chill out."

"Whatever, let's go Mokuba." Seto grabbed his briefcase and left the room with his little brother tagging along.

"That man, are you sure he's a great boss?" Kari felt doubtful of her daughter's previous statement.

"He's grumpy a lot probably due to stress, but he's alright mom don't worry."

Kari tucked her daughter in and kissed her forehead. When Riley fell asleep, she dug through her luggage for nightwear. After she changed, she took a seat on the couch. From her wallet, she grabbed her wedding picture. It pained her to see two smiling people, but that happiness was cut short. Her happily ever after didn't happen and she stopped believing. Seeing her ex-husband's new girl made her feel uneasy and hurt as well. She was happy he had found someone else, but something about her was off. Instead of wanting to be nosy, she wanted to just let Haru know his girlfriend better. She didn't want to start making accusations of how she could be without even knowing her.

As Kari stared into the stars, she clutched the picture to her chest before falling asleep.

**A/N: sorry if this isn't as good as previous chapters but at least I think it's quite ok. Please review this, at least five reviews for this story and those of you who read OMC, please review xD I'd really love it if I got up to 60 before I start posting a new chapter, if not I'll still update but I'd love your inputs. Well until next time, peace out. -reirei**


	13. Going Home

**Going Home Ch.13**

**A/N: yes another chapter :D I am trying to update as much as I can before school starts which is a month away. Please be nice and review my chapters. It would really help me as a writer to improve. Thanks, now please enjoy my story.**

Riley woke up feeling energized. Today was the day she finally got to go home. Kari laid on the couch with her knees curled up towards her chest. Riley felt relieved that her mother was here. She hoped that she could claim residency here and continue being a pharmacist here. It would be nice to be with both of her parents at least. Her problem was the mistress. She had a bad aura about her. If her dad wanted to marry her, she knew it'd be bad. Riley knew she couldn't dictate her dad's decisions; he was a grown man after all.

"Why good morning." The nurse came in with a smile.

"Hi, I'm excited cuz I can go home today." Riley said with a jovial expression.

Kari's eyes fluttered opened. The sun's rays made her squint to adjust to the brightness.

"Hello Ms. Castaneto, your daughter is fine to go home today." The nurse smiled.

Just when Kari was going to reply, here comes Yuri with Matsuharu.

"Hi Riley." Matsuharu hugged his daughter.

"Hello dear. I bought you a little teddy bear. Your dad said you're fond of stuffed animals." Yuri said sweetly.

This sweetness of Yuri made Riley sick to her stomach. This woman truly looked younger than her mother, which she assumed she was. She suspected this woman was actually a gold digger and doesn't even love her father at all. Since she knew this wasn't the best time to express her thoughts, she accepted the gift. Of course, her father wouldn't suspect anything.

"Haru, where is Riley's flat. I think I'm going to stay with her to make sure she recovers fully." Kari stretched her arms.

"What about the hospital?" Haru asked concerned.

"I requested a month vacation Haru, so don't worry about it." Kari yawned.

Riley watched both her parents. She wanted them back together. After their split, she was waiting for a chance for her to get the parents she loved back together. The woman her dad was with was totally bad news. The vibes, the way she looks, and her mannerisms say it all. Her fake genuine mannerisms couldn't fool her. Riley could tell if a person was genuine most of the time.

"Well dad, I'm ok. Thanks for coming in today. I'll give you a call later. I wanna be with mom today." Riley said to her dad.

"Ok, sweetie." Matsuharu said with a little bit of sadness in his eyes. "See you later sweetheart." Yuri clung onto his arm as they exited the hospital.

Yunji ran in out of breath. He knew he wasn't there when his niece needed him and it felt bad.

"About time you show up Yun." Kari glared.

"I'm sorry I had to deal with all sorts of meetings regarding staff and the academic programs." Yunji cringed at Kari's anger, but she had every right to.

"Thanks for showing up uncle. Well, I know I probably will have to miss a day of school. Is it alright if you get my homework for me? I'll go in on Tuesday." Riley smiled. "Don't think I'm ditching uncle. I'll go back don't worry. I want a day with mom and a day to rest." Kari chuckled at this comment.

"Yunji, you should've been here yesterday. What happened?" Kari exclaimed.

"Well…" Yunji scratched his head. "Ayleanne is in town."

"Ayleanne! Uncle you should've called me." Riley felt like lunging at her uncle.

"Don't worry silly girl, I'm here." a young blonde girl came out from behind Yunji. "I wanted to visit yesterday, but I arrived pretty late last night. Sorry about that." Ayleanne came over and hugged her cousin. "Hi auntie Kari, I didn't know you were in town too. It's so nice to see." Ayleanne also hugged Kari.

**Mokuba**

Mokuba woke up full of energy. Weekends always made him feel excited. He hoped that Riley was going home today. He decided he would sneak out and visit her before she left the hospital. Mokuba ran all the way downstairs only to be met with his brother at the front door.

"Going somewhere Mokie?" Seto crossed his arms.

"Uhhhh out?" Mokuba scratched the back of his head.

"Uh huh." Seto said not believing his brother. "You want to vist Ms. Castaneto don't you."

Mokuba knew that he couldn't win against his brother. With a defeated sigh, he just nodded.

"Can we Seto? She might be going home soon and I wanna catch her before she goes home." Mokuba tugged onto Seto's white trench coat.

"I have to go to work Mokuba, you know that." Seto said sternly.

"Just request to go in late Seto or just take the day off." Mokuba suggested.

"Haha very funny Mokie, but uh, I don't think so. Just call her later."

Mokuba felt kinda sad. Seto of course noticed it. He could take the day off. He practically worked all the time.

"Ok I give up. We'll go to the hospital." Seto sighed in defeat.

Mokuba instantly went from sad to happy. He hugged his brother's waist and ran towards the limo at lightning speed.

**Riley**

Ayleanne laid down next to her cousin. Kari went out to grab some food for them to eat. Riley was assured by a nurse she could leave later in the afternoon, which made her happy. Being in a hospital bed all day made her feel bored.

"How have you been Riley?" Ayleanne leaned on Riley's shoulder.

"Good up until this accident. On top of that, I don't even know who's taking care of my dog."

"Oh that cute puppy at uncle's house?"

"Uncle had him?"

"Yeah, he told me he went to the penthouse to get him."

"Thank goodness." Riley said relieved.

Kari came in with a bunch of fruit, scrambled eggs, and sausages. Their mouths watered at the sight of the meal. Kari just chuckled at the girls as they dug in to the eggs.

With the click of the door opening again, who they saw wasn't the nurse, but Seto and Mokuba Kaiba.

"Yeah I caught you before you left!" Mokuba exclaimed happily.

Seto just remained quiet. Riley laughed and resumed eating. Seto stood up against the wall just watching everyone having a great time. He hadn't seen Mokuba laugh this much in a long time, well since they were small. Sure both he and Mokuba enjoyed their time together, but the tall brunette had to admit, he did work a lot. He worked hard to provide for his little brother, but the sacrifice was their free time. Mokuba tagged along on all his major projects and business trips. Hell that kid was learning to operate his computers just as good as his programmers and technicians.

Mokuba Kaiba couldn't explain this strange sensation that was beginning to make him tingle. Sure he had seen a lot of girls at school, but this girl in front of him, with her long flowing blonde hair, and her cute smile made Mokuba want to run and hide. He didn't know this feeling. Maybe it was a crush, he didn't know. With introduction, he found out her name is Ayleanne. She was very cute. He saw the resemblance between her and her cousin Riley. As much as he could, he snuck a few glances here and there not to make it obvious he had interest in her.

"Kaiba-kun, why don't you join us? You're awfully quiet just standing there." Kari offered Seto to join the conversation.

"It's alright ma'am thank you for your offer. I'm waiting for Mokuba's signal to go ahead."

"Are you off today?" Riley asked curiously.

"I took a day off for my brother." Seto said with the same cold expression.

"How nice of you, but are you sure you don't want to join us? Do you want any water?" Kari offered the brunette.

Seto felt weird being around a huge group of people.

"Come on killjoy, join the fun." Ayleanne walked over to him.

"No thanks." Seto gave the thirteen year old a cold look.

Ayleanne immediately backed away. She turned around and went to Riley. Seeing the girl's expression on her face after how he replied, Seto walked out. He felt bad. Her expression reminded him of Mokuba's expressions when they were at the orphanage.

"Seto…" Mokuba eyes were full of concern. "Thanks for having me today. I'll see you again at the office Riley." Mokuba smiled and ran after his brother.

**Seto**

Seto leaned against the wall. He didn't mean to frighten the poor little girl, Ayleanne was it? Seto shook his head and started walking. He heard a pair of footsteps trailing behind him, which he knew belonged to Mokuba.

"Seto!" Wait up." Mokuba tugged on his brother's trench coat. "What happened in there?"

"Nothing. Let's go Mokuba." Mokuba just nodded.

He was happy in the fact that his brother got to see Riley. Mokuba's smile made him feel happy, even if he didn't show the world he was. He knew he was a complete jerk, but he didn't know any better. With barely any good interaction as a child on top of being isolated from the world a lot, how could he deal with people? How do you interact with others? That was something foreign to him. The only person he could show emotion to was Mokuba. He had his back through the good and bad times, even when he was forced to study and read until he couldn't anymore. As he walked out the doors with his brother, he decided to give Mokuba a day with him. It had been too long since he had been out on a casual day for relaxation. He didn't want to think about working today.

**A/N: sorry this took a while. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review, I'd like it. It'd give me more motivation to update :D**


End file.
